The Bells
by Lain in the Wired
Summary: Sakura is a celestial Bell Guardian without her knowledge. Now people are after her powers and she meets a whole boatload of new people and friends. And her one true love. But will she remember him? SS ET
1. The Meeting

Hey guys!

This is my revised version of the first story. I hope to have this one updated more quickly, but being as it is, I'm still in school. And unlike my friends, I have to study and actually work to get good grades. So I won't be doing this very much unless I'm done with my homework. Don't complain if I don't update as soon as you want. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Easy as that.

**_The Bells - Part One_**

**Chapter One: The Meeting **

"Sakura! I'm leaving! You better get your lazy butt out of bed this instant!" Hikaru's dead-shot voice echoed around the empty house. Sakura sat up sleepily in bed and rubbed her eyes.

She leaped out of bed and walked down the large spiral staircase. School would start in about an hour and a half. She popped some toast into the toaster and trudged back up to her room.

Sakura pulled her school uniform out of her dresser; a baby blue blouse and a pleated navy blue skirt. Her tall blue socks and shiny black shoes were situated next to her book bad next to her door. She grabbed her book bag and navy blue jacket and walked down the stairs to set them by the front door, along with her shoes.

She grabbed the toast and brushed quickly through her hair with her fingers. She put the long auburn tresses up into a messy ponytail and headed out the door. She got to the bus stop just as the dirty school transport was pulling up.

"Thank you," she said as she got on. She took a seat close to the back of the bus and got out her book. The bus made a lurch as it started up again. Usually it took about 30 minutes to get to the school. St. Amelia's Academy was one of the most expensive private schools in Japan. She looked out the window at the big bell tower that resided in the middle of the campus. It was the tallest thing around for miles in the tiny town of Tomeda.

The bus stopped and the kids piled off. Sakura slowly put away her book and rose out of her seat. She walked off the bus and headed to her locker. She felt someone's arms encircle her waist.

"Please remove your arms from me, Akito," she said in the most polite voice she could muster.

"Why can't I touch my future wife?" he said teasingly. Sakura was not in the mood.

"Because your fiancé does not want your dirty hands all over her body! Pardon me," Sakura spat back angrily as she slammed her locker closed. She pushed him out of her way and stormed off to her classroom. He was stunned for a second but soon decided to deal with her later.

Sakura walked into her homeroom class and took her seat in the back by the window. She opened her book and started to read again when she heard a commotion outside. She stood up quickly to see what was going on. She saw four kids she had never seen before. She could tell that they didn't go to this school because their clothing was not the school uniform and they were fighting with one of the other people that went to Amelia's.

She watched the four people with interest. Her eyes were drawn to two of the new figures. The sunlight played off their hair perfectly to show off their beautiful but strange highlights.

They were her age, maybe older, each with long raven-black hair. One girl had purple highlights in her hair. Her amethyst eyes watched the fight with pleasure. The other girl looked tougher. Her fiery red highlights aligned perfectly with her dark crimson eyes.

Sakura followed the line of sight of the girl with the purple eyes to a boy with midnight blue hair and matching, stunning blue eyes. He was handsome, but couldn't be more than 19. A boy from Amelia's named Hitoshi was yelling at the blue-haired boy, and he was yelling back with added comments from the on looking girls.

Finally her eyes were caught by the last strange guest. The boy's hair fell in unruly chocolate layers around his face. His dark eyes watched his friend with an unknown emotion. There was an atmosphere of mystery around him that she had never seen around anybody else before. Soon he stood up, immediately followed the girls.

"Eriol, shut your mouth before flies can come and nest in them," he commanded forcefully. Eriol obeyed automatically but Hitoshi was still going.

"You can't threaten me, Hiiragizawa!" he was calling at their retreating backs.

"Come on, Tomoyo. This guy's not worth any more time," Eriol told the girl with the purple highlights. Sakura's eyes met hers as she was turned my Eriol's strong arms. She smiled friendly and allowed herself to be led away.

The brown haired boy led them towards the gate of the school. The last girl took one last glance at Sakura and mouthed, "Meet me at the gate."

Suddenly Hitoshi launched himself at the blue haired guest, named Eriol. Eriol turned around suddenly and pushed Tomoyo out of the way before Hitoshi reached him. Punch after punch ensued on the school campus below her.

Sakura put her book into her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and hurried through the packed halls. She finally made it to the front gate, breathless. Eriol was still fighting Hitoshi and the other three had turned to watch close to the gate. She ran up to the girl that told her to come down and meet them. The girl brushed her slightly. She turned and smiled at Sakura, and then pointed to Sakura's book bag. She mouthed, "In your bag," to Sakura but to everyone else it looked like "I'm sorry." Sakura squinted at the boy named Eriol as he continued beating Hitoshi.

Finally Hitoshi broke and fell to the ground. Eriol brushed off his jacket and ran a hand along his jaw where Hitoshi had landed a punch. Then he grabbed Tomoyo's arm and they all continued their walk out the front gate.

Sakura shook her head as she walked back to her classroom. What was that? Who were they? Her fingers slipped into her book bag and she felt a little piece of paper in her palm. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, pulled it out, and read it.

_Hello, my name is Meiling Li. I belong to the Li and Wolf clans along with my friends. I was watching you; you looked sad. There is a phone in your bag as well. It will ring at __5 o'clock__ this evening. I will talk to you more then. Meiling _

Sakura folded up the paper and stuffed it back into her book bag. She felt the phone as she put the paper into one of the pockets of the bag.

She reached her classroom again and sat down. About a minute later, the professor strolled in. He took role and then began his lecture about art in the impressionistic era.

In about 30 minutes nearly half of the class was sound asleep. A few others were writing notes to each other or dozing. It almost seemed as if the teacher himself was bored. Sakura was staring dazedly out of the window. The note from Meiling still lingered largely in her mind.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, with no homework assignments for any classes. Sakura wasn't the most popular girl in school but she wasn't a loner either. She was kind of on the happy medium; except for that she wasn't happy. She had three really close friends for her whole life: Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. They were all cheerleaders together. Sakura also had a fiancé, Akito Himitsu. Her step mother, Hikaru, had arranged it, and he had accepted graciously. Sakura totally objected but was never heard; Hikaru only wanted the money that would come out of the marriage. So Sakura had to deal with it; and she was good at it.

At the end of the school day, Sakura rode the bus home again. She said thank you as she got off and started to walk up her long driveway. She looked at the clock when she walked in; 4:34 pm. In another half hour she would finally get the phone call. She was nervous and excited all at the same time.

She sat down and opened her book again. The minutes slowly ticked by on the old grandfather clock. The bell started to ring. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five!" Sakura counted along with the chiming bells. Then the phone started to ring. She dug it out of her book bag and clicked the button entitled 'Talk'.

"Hello?" she said shakily. She was shivering from head to toe with anticipation.

"Hey, this is Meiling. The girl you saw today at your school. What's your name?" the girl on the other end said. She had a powerful voice full of leadership. Sakura felt some-what calmed by her.

"My name is Sakura," she answered. She heard some other voices on the other end of the live. There was some laughing and then Meiling came back on.

"Do you want to come to a party tonight?" Meiling asked.

"Yes! Anything to get out of here is fine by me!" Sakura said quickly. Meiling laughed and gave her all of the information she needed.

"So we'll be by your house in about 5 minutes, ok? Oh and don't work about clothes to wear; we'll bring some for you," Meiling instructed.

"Sure," said Sakura as they both hung up. She wrote a vague note to Hikaru and slipped into some baggy pants and a tight white tank top. She always knew that costume from the play would come in handy. She left her hair up in the ponytail and slipped the cell phone into her pocket. Then she went to wait outside after grabbing some money.

A black Porsche pulled up in front of her gate. "Come on girl!" she heard Meiling call from inside. She walked a little faster and slid into the car. Two other girls were with Meiling and one was Tomoyo.

"Hey Sakura, ready to have some fun?" the unfamiliar girl said with a large grin. She had crystal blue eyes and navy blue highlights in her layered shoulder-length brown hair. Sakura smiled back softly.

"Hey Sakura, meet Sana," Meiling said as she motioned towards the new girl while driving. "And you have already seen Tomoyo," Meiling introduced.

"Dang, Sakura, you really know what to wear; just change your shirt," Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a dark green top. Sakura changed quickly. The shirt stopped about 3 inches above her low pant line, and it had a slash right below her neck that was outlined by little gems.

"The gems are emerald, to bring out your eyes," Meiling commented. "Well at least that's what Tomoyo said," she added with a blush. They pulled up to an abandoned department store and Meiling stopped the car. They all jumped out and they walked up to the doorway. Meiling handed Sakura a card that she would use to get inside. A burly man stood next tot the closed doorway.

"No little girls allowed," he said in a gruff voice as he pointed to the sign that said '18 and up'. The girls pulled out their cards, and he started to inspect them carefully.

"You know, we don't have all day here!" Meiling said getting annoyed. She pushed past the door guard and busted through the door. She and the others ran out into the crowd of people.

"Hold it right there!" he shouted as they made their way through the crowd. Meiling led them up the VIP ramp with the door guard following them. A couple of men guarding the ramp blocked the door guard from coming up. He put up a good fight to get up but they wouldn't let him through. Finally he went back to him post shouting curse words. Meiling laughed and led them farther into the VIP area.

Meiling led them to the very back table where 3 men were seated. "Hey Mr. Grumpy!" Meiling squealed as she tousled a man's hair. Sakura looked at him closer to see that it was the brown haired boy from that morning. Tomoyo went and sat in the man's lap that she learned to be Eriol, the blue haired boy from that morning. Sana left to go somewhere else and Meiling stood next to Sakura. "Futoji, please meet Sakura. I found her this morning," she stated firmly.

"This morning? Weren't you at St. Amelia's this morning?" he questioned. Meiling nodded. "Well then, welcome."

"Thank you sir," Sakura said shakily.

"Ok, time to meet the gang," Meiling smiled as she introduced people. "This old fart here is Futoji Li," she smiled and winked at him. "Then we have Tomoyo Daidouji and her boyfriend, Eriol Hiiragizawa. And Mr. Grumpy here is Syaoran Li," she finished up as she patted the brown haired boy on the head. Syaoran looked up at her and then back down at the table.

"Welcome Sakura," Eriol said kindly.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun," she responded politely.

"Please, call me Eriol," he smiled. Sakura smiled back as Meiling dragged her away.

"Come on girl! Let's go dance!" Meiling shouted over the music. The girls waded out onto the dance floor and started dancing. Soon guys were swarming all around and Sakura had to fight her way to stay close to Meiling.

But it was no use. The crowd of people kept puller her away until she bumped into someone on accident.

"Well what do we have here?" a seductive male voice said from above her. She turned around and looked up to see a man about four years older than her with longish white-blonde hair looking down at her. Sakura smiled sweetly and tried to turn away but he caught her arm.

"Come on," he said. "Let me buy you a drink."

"Sure, why not?" Sakura agreed as she threw all caution to the wind. He smiled and ordered two beers. He led her to a booth across the floor from Meiling and the VIP ramp.

"So what's your name, sweetheart?" he asked trying to start a conversation.

"Cherri," she answered shortly. He smiled again as she took a sip of her drink. She looked out across the dance floor and tried to spot Meiling but she kept losing focus.

"Hey, I'm going to find my friend," she said as she stood up. She felt his fingers close around her small wrist but she couldn't get away from him. She was too weak to fight.

But suddenly, his hand gripped tighter as he began to fall. Sakura lost her balance as well and was pulled down on top of him.

"What the hell was that for, bastard?" the man holding Sakura's wrist yelled as he wiped his lip where a fist had just hit him. A taller man stood above them. He had messy chocolate hair that hung in front of his eyes. Sakura recognized him instantly.

"Li-kun!" she cried, but then suddenly wished she hadn't. A gun was instantly pulled and aimed at her head by the blonde and Syaoran aimed a gun at him.

"Put down your gun and I'll let her go," the blonde bargained. Syaoran glared at him harshly and slowly started to lower his weapon.

Suddenly there was a shot and Sakura stumbled forward and then Syaoran fired his gun as well. His bullet hit the blonde square in the back as he was running away. He fell to the floor with a thud. Syaoran caught Sakura in his arms and looked at her back where she had been hit. The bastard had pushed her forward and aimed at Syaoran but she had stumbled into the line of fire.

"Syaoran! I heard a gunshot, and… Oh My God!" Meiling yelled as she saw Sakura's bloody body. "I'll go get the car, bring her out front!" she said frantically as she dashed off towards the door.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran said roughly. Sakura winced as she looked up into his face which was void of emotion.

"It hurts a little," she giggled slightly as she attempted to stand on her own. She faltered for a second and Syaoran caught her. He whisked her up into his arms effortlessly.

"The faster we get you help the faster you'll be better again," he said coolly. Meiling had already pulled up the car with Tomoyo in the front seat. Syaoran lifted Sakura into the car and sat in the back with her. She was stretched out across the seats with her head in his lap.

"Thanks, Li-kun," she said drowsily. Syaoran opened his mouth to reply but then realized that she had already closed her eyes in sleep. He put his hand on her head softly and stared out the window.

Unbeknownst to him the two girls in the front seat shared a secret smile.

When Meiling stopped the car they had arrived at what looked like a massive boarding-school. Syaoran carried her inside and down a long bright hallway and into a completely white room.

"Hey Doc! Little help here!" Syaoran said. A little man walked out in a white apron and a mask. He stood over Sakura when he saw Syaoran staring down at her.

"You're going to have to leave, Syaoran," the old doctor smiled. Syaoran broke out of his trance quickly.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Syaoran said taking one last look at Sakura. _'Get better.'_


	2. The Help

Hi again! I'm back and delivering Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Two: The Help**

"Dude, when is she gonna get better?" Meiling said as she and Tomoyo walked down the hallway, away from Sakura's room. A boy about Sakura's age slipped into her room after making sure nobody was watching him. All of a sudden he heard a voice so he hid behind a changing fold. He peeked out to see who was there. It was Syaoran. The boy started to feel nervous. Syaoran got up and walked towards the doorway. He stopped suddenly and looked towards the changing fold.

"Is somebody there that would like to come out?" Syaoran said threateningly. The boy slid out slowly and kept his eyes to the floor. "What were you doing in here?" he asked.

"Well… I was… I-I was… um… here to see the new girl!" the boy said, stumbling over his words. He grinned sheepishly and Syaoran grabbed the back of his shirt. He dumped him outside of the doorway.

"Now, if I see you down here again I will personally boot your butt outta here for good. Understand?" Syaoran asked. The boy nodded vigorously and dashed away.

"Li-kun?" a small voice was barely heard from inside the room. Syaoran opened the door and walked back in. Sakura was trying to sit up without much success.

"Lay down. You shouldn't be up yet or Meiling would kill me," he commanded in a soft voice.

"How long have I been out?" she asked.

"Well you went out…"

"Friday night," she finished.

"And now it's Sunday morning," he informed her.

"Oh shit! What about Hikaru? She'll have the police after me!" Sakura said loudly as she shot out of the bed. She blushed as she realized that she was only in her undergarments and she bunched the sheets up against her body.

Syaoran chuckled softly and said, "Your stuff is on the chair. Meiling will take you home later but she will want to spoil you first. I'm warning you, be prepared for anything," he said as he started to leave.

"Hey, Li-kun," Sakura said as she turned to the chair to get her clothes. He turned back to face her. "Thanks for staying with me," she smiled. He blushed, nodded his head, and continued on out the door.

"No problem, Kinomoto," he replied. She dropped the sheets from around her after he closed the door and pulled on the clothes that were laying out for her. It was a new green tank top in a different design and a short lighter green mini-skirt that came down to her mid thigh. She combed her fingers through her long hair and walked out the door after slipping into the green flip-flops laid out for her as well. Doorways lined most of the hallways. She didn't feel as lost as she should have for her first time. She walked to the end of the corridor and made a right turn. She ended up in a common room where about 20 people were situated around. Most of the guys were watching football and the rest of the people were either talking or making out.

She walked out a glass door to a large pool. Some people were swimming in the pool and other people were just lying out in chairs around it.

"Sakura!" she heard someone squeal from across the pool. Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran, and Meiling were seated on the edge of the pool. Sakura walked to them and plopped down by Meiling. "I'm glad you're awake," Tomoyo said excitedly. Sakura smiled and slipped off her flip-flops. She dipped her bare feet into the cool water like Tomoyo was doing.

"So do you want to go shopping with us?" Meiling asked.

"I'd love to but I really have to be getting home. My step-mom, Hikaru, will kill me if I don't get home soon," Sakura admitted.

"Oh, one more day won't kill her! Come on!" Meiling said with a wink as she grabbed Sakura's arm. Sakura looked over at Syaoran and he shrugged.

"Alright. I'll go."

"YAY!" Meiling and Tomoyo squealed at the same time. They dragged Sakura to the massive parking garage and jumped into a red jeep.

"Don't be back too late, girls!" Eriol said as the drove off.

"Why do you even bother? They totally didn't listen," Syaoran said as he walked over to Eriol.

"Yah, but I try anyways," Eriol said as he grinned. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Ok, you so get that one!" Meiling squealed as Sakura modeled clothes for them. "Ok, we're done here, but… oh… look at these!" Meiling said as she led them to the jewelry case. The girl picked out three bracelets that matched. Sakura got a star, Tomoyo got a moon, and Meiling got a sun. They took their stuff up to the front and paid for it all, then walked out wearing their new bracelets.

"Man, Meiling! You shop hard, girl! Shopping with you could be an initiation!" Tomoyo kidded. Meiling giggled.

"What's an initiation?" Sakura poked herself into the conversation. Tomoyo and Meiling looked at each other.

"It's a test you have to pass to get into our gang. I don't know if Futoji's letting you in free of initiation or not. Anyways, for girls it's either you have to fight the strongest girl in the gang and win or you have to sleep with one of the guys," Meiling said.

"And sleeping with one of the guys doesn't mean you're going to be catching any 'z's either," Tomoyo said. Sakura gasped in horror.

"But you don't want to fight the girl. She's really good," Meiling said quickly.

"I have to sleep with one of them?" Sakura gulped.

"The guys ask for the girls usually. But only sometimes does Futoji offer the girls to one of them. You were a special case, Sakura. He offered you to Syaoran. So I would take Meiling's advice. Rather become a woman than die a girl," Tomoyo added. "But on a happier note, the girls went over to your house and got your stuff while your mom was out. So now you can stay over here again and we can take you to school in the morning!" she said excitedly. Sakura smiled a sad smile at her.

"Hikaru's not my mother. Nadeshiko was. But she died and dad married Hikaru. Then he died so now I'm stuck with her," Sakura said sadly. "And I have to get back home anyways. Hikaru might kill every person in sight so she could find me again. I'm her 'bank'," Sakura said. The girls nodded even though they didn't understand. "Just keep my stuff. Just in case?" Sakura asked. They agreed and started off towards Sakura's house.

The ride back to her house was very quiet. "Hey if you need any help you still have that phone right? Syaoran is speed dial '1' and I am speed '2'. Call whenever you want. We're always available for you!" Meiling said and winked as Sakura got out of the car.

Sakura said thank you and goodbye to her new friends and she walked up the long path to her house. She looked at the police cars around her house and rolled her eyes. "Hikaru really needs to calm down," she muttered to herself as she reached the door to her mansion.

She walked inside and was greeted by a huge hug from her step-mother. "Sakura we were all worried about you! Are you ok, child?" Hikaru said checking all over her 'precious step-daughter'.

"I'm fine, Hikaru," she muttered from underneath her step-mother.

"Darling, I really wish you would call me mother, now. It's been too long with this 'Hikaru' thing. It would make me happy," she said. Sakura nodded slightly. Then she headed upstairs and plopped down on her bed. She looked at the time and noticed that it was only 8 o'clock. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Hikaru was talking with a policeman and three people were on the couch in the living room watching television. The three people just happened to be Akito and his family flipping through the channels like they owned the place.

"Sakura, come here for a second," Hikaru said as the spiteful tone crept back into her voice. Sakura obeyed. She always thought highly of her father but she didn't see how he couldn't see through that angelic border; down to the sneaky devil inside.

"Now, could you please explain where you were this weekend?" she ordered. The officer wasn't even really paying attention to Sakura. He kept sneaking side glances at Hikaru.

Sakura nodded. "I went out with some friends and I got hurt so they took me to their house and helped me," she explained. She purposefully left out the part about the shopping, the club, and the gang. Hikaru seemed to buy it and went to talk to Mrs. Himitsu. Sakura started back up the stairs with her food and went into her room. She slowly ate while she read her book. Finally she closed the book and lay down. She closed her eyes and hoped sleep would come quickly. Two amber eyes circled in her vision as her mind drifted into unconsciousness.


	3. The Identity

Back yet again. Oh boy! Chapter 3 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Three: The Identity**

The next morning Sakura woke up to the slamming of a door. "Hikaru is gone!" she muttered to herself. She looked at her beside clock; she had an hour to get ready. She was ready to go through the same stupid routine that she went through everyday. She hoped that all the fun she had had the past weekend wasn't a dream. Sakura pulled on her uniform and got her stuff. She ran her finders through her hair and rushed out the door. She got to the bus stop early so she sat down on the curb. Someone's bony fingers were stroking her hair and down her back in a matter of seconds.

"Akito, I'm warning you," Sakura growled. He ignored her warning.

"What's wrong, my precious?" he said in a romantic voice. She still didn't care how he presented himself; she didn't like him no matter what.

"Get your nasty hands off me, dammit!" she yelled in his face and started walking to school. He started to follow her but the bus pulled up to the stop, and he got on instead. Sakura kept walking. She had thirty minutes before the bell rang and that's how long it took for her bus to reach the school. She'd be late, for the first time in her life. She sighed and looked at her feet as she walked.

"Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" a voice called out across the street.

"Buzz off!" she called back as she continued to walk without even bothering to look up.

"Gosh, I was just offering you a ride. You don't have to go all grumpy," the voice joked back. It sounded familiar.

"Li-kun?" she said as she turned around with a smile on her face. She saw his rough face smiling back at her. She noticed how his smile was dazzlingly beautiful. He had never smiled for her before. She smiled back brightly.

"Hop on, small one," he said teasingly. She slapped him playfully on the arm and got on the back of his black motorcycle while putting on the matching black helmet. "You might want to hold on tight, I go pretty fast," he warned. Her grip tightened around his waist and he put on his helmet. The motorcycle sped off from the curb with amazing speed.

All of a sudden two more motorcyclists pulled up on either side of them. Sakura held on tighter and he sped up. The riders pulled out guns and started aiming at Sakura and Syaoran.

"I have to switch spots with you! Just slide forward when I move. Grab the handle bars as soon as you can," Syaoran shouted the order over the sounds of the guns and the motorcycles. She was scared and had no idea what to expect.

A bullet bounced off the bar underneath Sakura's seat when Syaoran moved. He made a small flip using the handle bars for leverage and Sakura slid up to the front. He landed perfectly behind her.

The riders had caught up on either side of them now. They aimed their guns and Syaoran covered Sakura with his body. The bullets bounced right off of him. Sakura flinched but stayed hidden.

"Duck!" Syaoran yelled suddenly as both of the bikers aimed again. Sakura and Syaoran ducked simultaneously and the bullets whizzed above their heads and into the head of the other biker. Sakura took a peek under her arms at what was going on. The bikers had flown off the bikes to the sides of the road with blood flowing in a line from their bikes. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized that they had missed when they shot and hit each other instead. The bikes were slowly loosing momentum and finally just fell over on the side of the street or into a nearby parked car. Sakura leaned back into him as she sighed and he took over the handle bars. She gasped as her arm hit a gun hidden underneath his jacket.

They rode the rest of the way to the school in silence. When they reached it he helped her off the bike. "Are you ok?" she cried. He chuckled.

"Yah, bullet-proof shirt," he said, indicating the holes. "I heard you gasp."

"Why do you have a gun?" she asked with the smallest trace of fear in her voice. The pictures of the bikers still resided in her memory.

"I have it only for protection. But you might want to head inside because I think you are late enough as it is. Why were you walking anyways? Did you miss the bus?" he asked jokingly. His expression grew serious when she looked at her feet. "Tell me please. I want to help," he said as he took her head into his hands.

"It's just this guy. His name is Akito Himitsu. I'm his supposed fiancé. It's an arranged marriage between his parents and Hikaru. I wish they would listen to me for once because I hate it! He's such an ass!" she said angrily. Syaoran sighed with relief but Sakura didn't seem to notice it. She was still fuming about the idea of having to marry such a jerk. "He thinks he owns me. I need to be free. He wants a quiet wife; I could never do that!" she said. Syaoran smirked.

"Of course not, you have to be totally in charge," he said sarcastically. She slapped him playfully and then they said goodbye. Sakura entered her classroom with high spirits.

"Gomen, Sensei, I know I'm late and it won't happen again," she apologized. He nodded and she took her seat. Classes passed by quickly again. Lunch hour came too quickly, however.

"What were you doing with that boy?" Akito yelled in her face.

"My friends are my own business, Himitsu! Not yours!" she yelled back. She grabbed the cell phone Meiling gave to her and speed dialed her as she stalked away from Akito.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Meiling's cheerful voice came over the speaker.

"Come pick me up please. I can't stand this anymore. And when you come to pick me up this afternoon would you please bring me some extra clothes? Fighting clothes; I'm going to do the initiation," she said into the receiver.

"No can do, Hun. I'll pick you up now but I can't bring you clothes later. Syaoran is picking you up at the end of the day. And anyways wouldn't you rather do the other option? Futoji gave you to Syaoran of all people! Not a chance to pass up," she said as she giggled.

"Whatever, just get here fast please," Sakura pleaded as she saw Akito coming towards her. She hung up her phone and started to walk towards the doors of the school.

"Sakura come back here right now," Akito ordered. Sakura just rolled her eyes and kept on walking. "Stop this minute, Sakura Kinomoto."

She knew she was going to get it later because he used her full name, but she didn't care. Meiling's car was there so she went straight to it and got in. They sped away as he came out to the curb. "Sakura you will pay later," he whispered to himself as he turned to go back inside.

"Oh Meiling, you don't know how much you just saved me!" Sakura said as she put on her seatbelt. Meiling nodded and continued to look out her rearview mirror at the back of the retreating Akito.

"What's going on, Sakura? You can't keep it a secret if he is after you like that," Meiling said. Sakura looked at her feet again. Then she started to spill about Hikaru, her mother, her father, and her fiancé. Meiling listened to every word until she was done, her frown growing deeper with every word.

"Then come live with us. You will be safe," Meiling offered. "And Futoji likes you so much that he won't care how long you stay there until you pass the initiation. Nothing to worry about," she said. "Just be careful. Guys can hold nasty grudges." Sakura nodded and Meiling looked back at the road. "So you have 30 minutes to get back to school? What do you want to do?"

"I just want to get something to eat," Sakura said sadly. Meiling nodded. Then she smiled.

"Do you want to go out to do something fun tonight?" she asked. Sakura nodded vigorously as Meiling drove through the drive-thru for a hamburger place.

"That'll be $5.43," the guy at the window said. Meiling pulled out the money and winked as she gave it to him. He blushed and fumbled with the food as he gave it to them.

They drove off and laughed about it as they ate. Sakura finished hers hurriedly. She got out of the car and turned to Meiling.

"Thank you so much Meiling. I can't wait until you pick me up this afternoon," she said eyeing the school building.

Meiling rolled her eyes. "Remember I'm not picking you up; Syaoran is."

"Oh yah," Sakura said as she giggled. Meiling rolled her eyes, said bye, and drove off. Sakura took a deep breath and walked back up to her classroom.

The rest of the school day passed by as quickly as before; so when the bell rang letting school out Sakura was not surprised. She was changing out of her gym clothes in the locker room when a fist punched her through the shirt she was taking off. She doubled over in pain clutching her stomach when she heard Akito's commanding voice.

"You will meet me outside after you are done in here. You will not say a word to anybody else before I deal with you," he said harshly. Then he turned on his heel and walked out of the locker room. The other girls watched in astonishment at what had just happened, but mostly that there was a boy in the girl's locker room.

Sakura finished dressing, trying to avoid the stares of the other girls, and headed outside. She saw Syaoran on his motorcycle over in the parking lot but Akito was in the way. She started walking at a discrete angle towards Syaoran but Akito noticed.

"Sakura, get over here now!" he commanded. Sakura started to walk faster as glances from people standing around started to pierce her all over. Syaoran had noticed something was wrong when he put away his cell phone, and started outlining the gun in his jacket with his finger.

Sakura finally broke out into a full run towards Syaoran when Akito started following her. Syaoran stepped off his bike and caught Sakura in his arms. Then he let go and stepped in front of her protectively.

"Akito, go away!" Sakura managed to gasp out. Syaoran took a little glance at her but she had already straightened herself up, ignoring the pain.

Akito smirked. "You will be feeling a lot more pain soon if you don't do as I say this very moment," he commanded forcefully. Syaoran looked at Sakura to see what he was saying about her being hurt, but she didn't portray any pain.

"I'm not your dog to boss around! I will do what I want, when I want, and how I want!" she spat as she stepped out from behind Syaoran. He stepped back in front of her.

"Let me deal with this now and then I want to hear the whole story," he said in a monotone voice. His face was emotionless, and Sakura was scared of him. Syaoran stepped forwards.

"If you want her, come and claim her!" he challenged. Akito smirked and stepped forward. They got into fighting stances and waited for the other to make the first move. Akito threw the first punch which Syaoran easily dodged, leaving a punch in Akito's gut. He stumbled backwards and then went head-on with full rage. He threw many punches at Syaoran but none of them landed. Syaoran, however, threw few but critical punches and every one of them landed in crucial places on Akito's body. In a few minutes Akito was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"Let's go Sakura," Syaoran said as he handed her a helmet. She took it and got on quietly. Her trembling arms clamped around his waist and he sped off. She buried her head in his back and cried softly as they went; the pain in her stomach still hurting badly.

They rode up to the mansion to see a worried Tomoyo and Meiling out front. Syaoran and Sakura got off the bike and Tomoyo rushed to Sakura.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" she asked quickly as she held Sakura by the shoulders. Syaoran was talking to a worried Meiling as well.

"I'm fine," she muttered, but then she winced as she clutched her stomach. Syaoran saw this and walked over.

"Stop faking Sakura. You're hurt; we can get you help but you have to tell us what is going on," he said. His voice was full of concern for her but she was still afraid of earlier.

"Tell us and we can help you," Tomoyo said encouragingly. Sakura sighed and lifted up her shirt just enough to see a large bruise on her stomach.

"It was Akito. He came into the girl's locker room, punched me, and then told me to meet him outside. That's when I saw you and…" Sakura stopped as she looked at Syaoran. Her face was full of fear then she turned and walked off quickly with Meiling tagging along behind her.

"Did you let her see him?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at Syaoran. His face looked shocked and hurt as she walked off. "You did, didn't you? She saw Biketh."

Syaoran turned to face the wall. "Himitsu, he hurt her. I couldn't help it. You know how Biketh has a mind of his own! Can't you explain it to her?" he pleaded. Tomoyo nodded slowly and walked out of the room. She searched for Sakura and Meiling and, when she found them, joined them in the room. It was the room they had prepared for Sakura as a surprise.

Sakura was sitting on the bed, shivering, while Meiling got some new clothing out for her. "It was scary! He just turned and his face was completely bare! It was like nobody was there but his body still lived! And he fought with such speed that I had never seen before!" she rambled on. Meiling handed her the clothes and she went into the bathroom to change.

"He let Biketh out somehow. I thought it only protected his closest friends and he's only known her for a couple of days! And for half of it she was unconscious," Tomoyo exclaimed as she went deep into thought.

"What if… what if she was the One? Rethasa, the Binder? What if she is a descendant of the Great One? The One that bound the original Biketh?" Meiling exclaimed in a whisper. Tomoyo whipped around and stared at her wide-eyed.

"So that means we have to erase the pictures of Biketh from her mind so she won't be so afraid. You, Legebra, the Remeberer, and I, Nanra, the Sleeper, shall put to sleep those harmful thoughts in her head," Tomoyo started to say when a white light encircled the two. White feathery wings sprouted from their backs and covered their bodies completely. Their true forms emerged from the wings. Clothed in pure white robes and no shoes, Meiling had the same original appearance as well as Tomoyo.

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom to see a flash of light come from the two. She crumpled into a small heap on the floor and Legebra rand to her side. Nanra stayed upright and focusing very closely on an unknown source. Soon the pounding of footsteps was heard and the bedroom door was flung open.

"What have you done, Nanra?" Syaoran yelled but it wasn't truly Syaoran. Biketh had come out again. His appearance had changed completely into his alternate form. His dark brown hair had grown longer and a braid bound it together. Sharp fangs protruded from his mouth as he yelled. "What did you do?"

"Sleep young Biketh," Nanra's strong voice resounded into his ears. "Answers will come." Syaoran also slid into a small heap. Legebra and Nanra slowly returned to their normal forms and Meiling ran from her position near Sakura to go to Syaoran. Tomoyo carried Sakura to her bed as Meiling tried to lift Syaoran.

From a short distance away a man walked away from the mansion. "Let them come, but none will defeat me!"


	4. The Calling

I'm back! YaYa! On with Chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Four: The Calling**

Sakura woke in the morning to hear a soft melodic sound throughout the halls. A voice was singing but she couldn't pinpoint its exact origin. Then she heard a resounding "Good morning!" from her bedside.

"Tomoyo is that you?" Sakura mumbled as she turned her head into her pillow.

"Yes! And you have school, little missy!" she scolded like a mother. Sakura giggled and reluctantly got up. Tomoyo handed her clothes to her and left the room. Sakura got ready quickly and bolted down the stairs.

"Hello Mr. Futoji!" Sakura said in a cute voice. He smiled in return as she grabbed a piece of toast. Syaoran walked in right as she was finishing her toast. "Ohayo, Syao-kun!" she said happily as she skipped from the room. Syaoran just stared after her with his mouth wide open. Futoji just shrugged and smiled.

"I have to go to school now! Bye Mr. Futoji!" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as a daughter would do to her father, and started for the door.

"Hey Sakura I can give you a ride," Syaoran offered. She accepted quickly and headed after him to a motorcycle. She hopped on after him and he drove off. Sakura's arms were tight around his waist as they rode on.

A small crowd was gathered around the school grounds as Sakura and Syaoran rode up. Akito stood, glaring, in the middle of the pack. "Let me handle this," Sakura whispered in his ear. He nodded curtly but stayed put just in case.

"Sakura, I order you to get over here this instant!" he yelled at her from the crowd. A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood very close to him at his right.

"Looks like you have a new girlfriend. Go marry her instead," Sakura smirked. Akito growled at her as she walked past him and into the building. Then he looked over to Syaoran.

"Look at what you did, you idiot! You're loosing me my wife!" he yelled at him from a safe distance. A flash went across Syaoran's eyes. Biketh was here again. Biketh's eyes turned to black slits and fangs protruded from his mouth. A pair of large black wings sprouted from his back and covered his body. He emerged in all black and his long braid of chocolate brown hair flew out behind him.

The kids around him looked in shock as Biketh stepped forward and his hand flew around Akito's neck.

"You dare challenge me, mortal?" a low hiss escaped from his mouth. Akito attempted to shake his head furiously but the grip around his neck was too strong.

Sakura looked out the window on the way to her classroom to see Akito and a man completely in black. "Oh no," she muttered to herself. She turned and walked back to the main entrance of the school. She laid her stuff down on a nearby bench and pushed through the crowd to watch with her friend, Chiharu. She looked around and saw Syaoran's motorcycle but not him. Then she looked back at the creature. Almost immediately realization struck her. The creature _was_ Syaoran!

All of a sudden a strong power over-took her body. Large pale-green feathery wings sprouted from her back and enveloped her. People on all sides of her scrambled away from her in fright. When she emerged from her cage of feathers a light green dress was draped over her small shoulders. A small emerald gem resided on a choker around her neck. Her long auburn hair flowed freely around her face.

"Listhe, Nahma, Biketh. Sai, Kiae brako," she spoke in the tongue of the guardians. "Va cathra; Taho nieko." To everyone's surprise the creature backed down. The wings covered him again and Syaoran could be seen once more. Sakura had gone back to normal as well. Everyone stared as Syaoran got on his motorcycle and rode off, and Sakura fainted to the ground.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Chiharu called as she ran over to her friend. Sakura sat up slowly.

"Hoe? Where am I?" she said as she sat up. She looked around like she had gone somewhere completely different and had just come back.

"Come on, Sakura; get up now," Himitsu ordered. He grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to her feet.

"Let go of her, idiot! Can't you see she's not ok?" Chiharu yelled at him angrily. He reached out to hit her across the face but a small and powerful hand grabbed his wrist. He looked over to see Sakura glaring at him.

"If you ever try to hurt my friends again, I will personally see to it that you will never lay a finger on anybody ever again," she threatened. He stepped backwards and started to laugh. Then he turned to Chiharu and knocked her to the ground.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, slap me?" he mocked as Takashi ran to his girlfriend's side.

"I told you not to touch my friends, and it seemed that you touched the wrong one, because now you have Takashi after your butt as well," she told him as she smirked. Himitsu just laughed at her. Sakura took a step forward and punched him right in the gut. He stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained his composure. She stepped up again and then punched him in the face. A huge red and purple bruise started to form on the side of his face, and blood was pouring from his nose freely. He stared at her in disbelief as a girl from the crowd came and helped him to the nurse. She spat at the ground where Sakura stood and glared as they walked inside.

"The Bells have learned to master their powers so quickly? How can this be? Oh well, it doesn't matter. You may go now Rastael. Bring them to me!" a figure said from a chair in the middle of the dark room. Seven bells sat on the table next to him. He raised the largest one and rung it once in a large sweeping motion. A man in the dark corner straightened suddenly and his black wings spread out of his back and he flew swiftly away.

His long silver hair flew after him, clenched together tightly by a purple band. A long black robe hung loosely from his shoulders and was bound around his waist by a dark purple rope. His deep grey eyes mesmerized all that looked upon them. With his eyes he could bend anyone's mind to his will.

He flew over the small town of Tomeda. A slight smirk crossed his face as he spotted the first of the Bells. The girl was Rethasa, the Binder, but only when the time called for it. He landed gracefully behind a bush and transformed. And older boy appeared. His short silver hair fluttered around his bright golden eyes. He looked about 20 years old, which, lucky enough for him, was still young enough to be on the school's campus.

"Hey Touya!" the young man said as he strode up to a dark-haired boy near the entrance to the school. A young man of about the same age with short dark brown hair looked over to see the person who called his name.

"Hey Yuki! Long time no see! Did you just get back?" Touya asked with a glint in his eyes. Yuki saw it and smirked back.

"I see you haven't lost your touch," Yuki complemented.

"Yah, neither have you. So we have a new assignment?" he said softly as he looked around for eavesdroppers.

"Yes, it's time to destroy them, but I need the Summoner to awaken them, Ridym." Slowly a small light began to encircle the young men. Suddenly Touya emerged from the light in a different form. A black robe hung loosely from his shoulders and a large black staff with a sphere on the end was in his hand. His dark hair now grew to his shoulders and a tall magician's hat sat upon his head.

Rastael had also emerged from the light. "Hurry Ridym, call them here!" Rastael said impatiently. Ridym nodded and held his staff up to his lips. It shrunk to the size of a flute and a small bell hung from the end on a black rope.

"And so I said to him, 'That's not my dog! That's my wife!'" a man in his early fifties said while they were seated around a coffee table. Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo sat on a couch, shifting uncomfortably. All of a sudden a faint sound entered their ears. Low at first but it got steadily louder as the seconds passed by.

"Ridym, the Summoner," Eriol grunted as he tried to stop his body from walking towards the alluring sound. The other men in the room had sunk into their seats, in a deep sleep as the effects of the Summoner's horn played on. The group's feet moved and their bodies started to change to their true forms.

"Oh no!" Tomoyo said suddenly. Then her voice was cut off and Nanra was there instead of her. But Nanra wasn't really there either. Her eyes were glassy and her feet shuffled forward.

The same thing was going on with Legebra and Samoel as well. Each of their different bell calls played randomly from them as they continued to walk forward.

_'Sakura! Help us!' _Tomoyo's mind called out right before everything went black.

Listhe, Nahma, Biketh. – Now, stop Biketh.

Sai, kiae brako. – Hello, dear friend.

Va cathra; Taho nieko. – Go home; stay there.


	5. The Guardians

Chapter 5 is up next!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Five: The Guardians**

_'Oh no. The little one forgot her bag,'_ Syaoran thought as he rode on his bike. He turned it around quickly and headed back to her school. All of a sudden a low sound seemed to get his attention. He dismounted his bike in a trance and stood on the curb. Black wings engulfed him once again and Biketh stepped out from them. Then he started to walk down the street in his trance.

"Oh, no. Something's not right," Sakura mumbled as she held her hands to her head. Dark music played through her head and she raised her hand to be excused. When the teacher didn't call on her name, Sakura looked up to see what was wrong.

She gasped as she saw her classmates hanging over the sides of their desks, and the teacher was on the ground, out cold. Sakura looked around in shock. _'What's going on?'_

The she heard the Dark Melody again and knew exactly what it was that had caused this. Sakura felt her body taking over herself again as Rethasa attempted to emerge. Sakura let herself go and the transformation began.

Rethasa stepped out onto the cold, hard floor of the classroom and looked around. The music had gotten louder. Almost like it was moving towards her.

She walked quickly to the open window and took flight. She soared over the rooftops as she looked for the source of the haunting sound. Soon she saw it and flew gracefully towards it.

"Ridym!" her great voice echoed across the quiet city, carrying loudly over the Dark Melody. Ridym didn't look at her but she knew he had heard her from the slight pause in his beautiful song. The small smile that usually adorned her lips was gone and in it's place was a small frown. _'Why would Ridym suddenly wake and call all of the powers for the bells to one area?' _Sakura sensed something wasn't right. _'A terrible power would be the only thing that would want the bells,' _Rethasa thought to herself.

She lowered herself near him on a second story balcony. She watched what he did carefully; every motion seemed to have her entranced. Another motion caught her eye and she turned her head to look at it wide-eyed. It was the gang in their transformed stages. Rethasa looked closer to see that all of their eyes were glassed over.

She frowned slightly as she counted the powers of the bells. She frowned harder realizing that there were only six including her. One bell was missing. The Seventh bell was missing! That was the Sorrow-bringer!

Rethasa thought hard about where Rastael, the Seventh bell might be hiding when a large hand grabbed her clasped wrists that she held at the front of her gown, and another hand clasped over her mouth. She tried to struggle against her attacker but he only gripped harder on her wrists. A muffled cry of pain escaped her lips.

All of a sudden the hands that bound her let go but the pressure was still there. She looked down to see cords encircling her body. Then she realized that her mouth was again uncovered.

An idea slowly wormed its way into her mind. "Nahma ani makae, Rastael," she spoke again in the tongue of the Guardians. Rastael smirked as he continued to walk towards her. "Rastael, Nahma!" she gasped before he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away from him after much struggling. Rastael smirked again as she fought for words.

"Well at least it keeps you quiet," he mocked. She glared furiously at him, but he shrugged it off. "Do you know why I have asked Ridym to call the bells?" he asked.

"No and I really don't care. The only thing that I care about at this moment is that the calling will stop, and it will stop soon," she spat out. She had sunk to her knees and was now sitting on the cold cement of the roof.

Rastael walked towards her again and she looked up at him with her big green eyes. He smirked and continued with what he was saying. "I have a master whose name is Clow Reed. He is very powerful and possesses all seven of the mighty Bells. He has a great plan for the world. But he needs the help of the Mighty Ones," he explained. The he stood in front of her and picked her up off the ground. "Now, let's go help him," Rastael said before he took flight down to where Ridym was calling the bells.

"They have all arrived, Ridym. You may stop," Rastael said. Rethasa watched as the Guardian lowered the horn from his mouth. The other Guardians seemed to start to gain control of their bodies again but then Rastael held out his hand, that he was not holding Rethasa with, to them. Cords sprouted from his fingers and wrapped around them.

Nanra looked frantically around her. Samoel stood but two feet from her. If only she could get to him and talk to him. She fell down abruptly and all of the Guardians turned to look at her. Then Ridym and Rastael turned away to talk again.

Nanra smirked up at Samoel and he bent down to see what was wrong. "Sleep," she whispered in his ear. He stood up and then gasped in realization. Nanra stood up as well and she and Samoel got into position. "Nanre!" she whispered. The sound slowly got louder and louder as it reached the ears of their captors. Ridym and Rastael fell to the ground, both in a very deep sleep.

"Samoel! I'm using my wings!" Rethasa cried out.

"No Rethasa! There's another way!" Samoel said back but it was too late. She had already started to focus hard.

"Baknas fo boud!" she called out in a strained voice. The wings on her back slowly turned to glass and she got ready for the pain that was to come. "Everybody, watch out," she said as she looked at them all. Biketh looked at her in shock as she turned to face them. Nanra had tears in her eyes but she couldn't move. "Natte!" she cried. Her wings burst open instantly and glass shards flew everywhere when the wings and the cords came in contact.

After everything cleared, Biketh looked back to see Rethasa laying face down in her own blood on the ground. Broken glass shards stuck out all over her back and the cords lay cut and in pieces around her.

Then he felt the cords around him loosen, as well. Samoel was cutting his cords with one of the shards. Once he was free he dashed straight to Rethasa, not minding the small pieces of glass that pricked his feet with each step. Once he reached her he held her close to him in his arms.

A flash of bright light entered his eyes and he closed them tightly. When the light died down he looked back at Rethasa. But it wasn't Rethasa anymore. She had changed back into Sakura because of the lack of energy she had left to maintain Rethasa. Her breaths were quick and jagged and her chest heaved rapidly.

Biketh closed his eyes and in a few seconds he transformed back into Syaoran again. The other three Guardians had changed back as well. "We need to get her help," Syaoran said as she started to cough up blood. They all stood around her hand lifted her gently onto Syaoran's back. He carried her as the other three decided where they should take her.

"Maybe to the hospital?" Meiling suggested.

"No, they would ask too many questions," Tomoyo said.

"Well what about the school?" Eriol suggested. Both Meiling and Tomoyo shook their heads.

"_Way_ too many questions," Tomoyo answered again.

"But it's the closest thing to us. If they ask what happened just say she slipped and landed on some glass where people were having a party last night," Syaoran said as he headed in the direction of the school.

"But this is pure crystal glass, made directly from the cave of the Guardians. It shines with the brilliance of 100 suns. I bet the nurse will have questions about that!" Tomoyo retorted. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"All the pieces are covered in blood anyways, so it's not like she's going to see all of the magical brilliance. Do you want to help Sakura or not?" he said angrily. The girls backed off after that.

In about ten minutes the gang had reached the school building followed by a trail of Sakura's blood that was dripping from her body. They walked through the front door and took a direct left into the office. "Where's the nurse's office?" Tomoyo asked kindly. The receptionist sat wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open as she pointed the way. "Thank you," Tomoyo said again.

The gang walked through the door the lady had pointed to and laid Sakura on the table, belly down. A girl of about 21 came into the nurse's office. "Hi, my name is Nakuru but everyone calls me Nurse Ruby. May I help you?" she said. Syaoran pointed to the table and the nurse looked down. "Oh dear! I guess I'll have to bandage her up! Could you please wait outside? This might take a while," she said as she ushered them out.


	6. The Decision

Chapter 6 is up next!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Six: The Decision**

Syaoran stood in the hall, only accompanied by Eriol because the girls said that they needed to take care of something with the school.

"So why did Biketh come out to _save_ Rethasa? I thought she bound him in their past life. So wouldn't he _try_ to hurt her?" Eriol wondered aloud. Syaoran took a quick glance at him. He did have a point. Why had Biketh tried to save Rethasa? "Maybe something is missing from the Old Documents. Something that happened that is going to be repeated but was never recorded originally. What do you think Syaoran?" Eriol said again.

"Maybe, but didn't they…" Syaoran started to say but Meiling and Tomoyo appeared suddenly.

"Guess what!" Meiling said excitedly. Tomoyo had walked over and clasped Eriol's hand in her own. "Two new students just enrolled in St. Amelia's Academy!" Meiling announced. Syaoran stared wide-eyed at her.

"What? You two enrolled here? Why?" Syaoran sputtered out. Meiling just smiled.

"Because, someone needs to watch after our Great One until she gets better," Meiling said pointing to the door As soon as Meiling pointed at it, the door flew open suddenly. Nurse Ruby's head of red-brown hair bounced out of the nurse's office, closing the door securely behind her.

"Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all still here," she said as the group bore down for a million questions. "She would like to speak to Meiling and Tomoyo first," she said and walked off. A sigh of relief escaped the lips of every member of the group. The questions had not come. The girls shrugged and walked towards the door.

They opened it cautiously and peered in. "Sakura!" Meiling whispered as she flew to her side and Tomoyo closed the door quietly. Meiling reached out and held Sakura's small hand in her own. Sakura's torso area was completely surrounded with fresh white bandages.

"Hey Meiling, it's not as bad as it looks," Sakura gasped out as she winced. Meiling looked skeptical but she didn't say anything. "But I need a favor from you two. I know that in the other form that you two are twins except for eyes and hair style," Sakura said as she looked at them intently. "And I also know the power that you can possess while you are working together; the healing charm. I have double powers as well so I know you won't be completely drained if you heal me. Could you just use it and the boys won't have to worry," she pleaded. She looked defiantly into Meiling's and Tomoyo's eyes. Tomoyo spoke first

"Fine Sakura," she gave in. "But you also know the few number of times we have used this power. It might not work just as you have planned," she warned.

"That doesn't matter," Sakura said as she shook her head. Tomoyo nodded and she and Meiling transformed. Nanra and Legebra held hands tightly and faced Sakura. They closed their eyes and concentrated hard. A bright white light formed around them and suddenly released.

It hit Sakura with such force that she was knocked backwards onto the bed. They transformed back into their original forms, breathing hard, and watched as Sakura rose to her feet.

They walked over to her and started to unwrap her bandages. The cuts were slowly gluing themselves back together. Sakura smiled widely at them and sent them outside before her.

"Is she ok?" Syaoran asked immediately. Meiling nodded her head.

"Perfect, she's perfect. As good as new," Tomoyo said. Eriol grabbed her hand and puller her gently over to him.

"What did you two do? You didn't use the healing charm on her, did you?" he asked. "She can't be better that fast after an injury of that magnitude."

"Yes we used it on her, but she's fine now and so it's alright," Tomoyo responded.

"You know very well the side effects of that spell. All three of you will have weakened abilities now. That's not very smart when we have this battle with whoever sent the other two Guardians after us. And you keep feeding her your energy until she can generate some for herself. But even then you are still connected. When one of you looses energy then the other two feed her. Not very smart on your part," Eriol said seriously.

"So what? She's ok now, isn't she?" Tomoyo spat back and walked over to Meiling. Eriol just looked after her. Then he shook his head and faced the wall.

"Syaoran, she wants to see you," Meiling said as Tomoyo joined her again. He walked swiftly into the room. Sakura was standing next to the window. The door shut after him.

"Sakura, you should be resting!" he said frantically as he walked to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Why are you so worried? I'm fine. And since when is Biketh so worried about Rethasa?" she asked. His eyes looked hurt as he stopped moving towards her.

"It doesn't matter what I feel towards you or Rethasa. I am _Syaoran_ not Biketh," he said.

"Don't like me. Please, whatever you do, don't fall in love with me," she whispered.

"Do you not like me? What's going on?" he asked and Sakura's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She turned back to the window.

"I'm not allowed! Rethasa told me so!" she cried.

"So even if you were allowed? What would be your answer then?" he said, a hint of fear tainting his words. She sobbed harder and sunk to the floor. His eyes became hard at her reaction and he turned on his heel abruptly. He flung the door open and marched out of the room.

"We're leaving," he said firmly as he headed out of the office.

"What about Sakura?" Meiling said in a small panic.

"What about her?" he bit out icily. Meiling stopped suddenly but he kept walking.

"You can't just leave her here, Syaoran!" she said loudly. He stopped but did not turn around.

"Watch me," he whispered then disappeared through the door. A small gasp caught in her throat and she stared after him and then at Eriol as he led Tomoyo away.

"And what if I don't come?" she yelled after him. She saw his appearance through the glass window that separated them. He stopped again and still didn't look at her through the glass.

"Then you will forfeit your position in this gang," he said calmly but loud enough that she could still hear his response. Then he continued walking away with Eriol and Tomoyo who had caught up to him.

"Then consider me resigned," she whispered to herself. She walked back to the room where Sakura was sitting at the windowsill with silent tears rolling down her pale cheek. Meiling walked behind her to see what she was watching and saw Syaoran, Eriol, and Tomoyo walking off.

"I love him! I really do! But she won't let me. She says it's forbidden," Sakura said to nobody in general while mocking her other half. Meiling stepped forward and put a reassuring arm around her. Sakura cried hard into Meiling's shirt until she was soaked in salt-water tears.

Finally Sakura pulled away. "What will I do now?" she asked.

"Live with your step-mom, I guess. Or, at least, until I can get Syaoran in his right mind again. There's a lot you don't know about him, and you'll be surprised when you find it all out," Meiling said as she stood up.

"No, I don't deserve him anymore. He tried to open up to me and I turned him away. I'll never have a chance to find out everything about him and I don't deserve someone as great as him," Sakura kept crying.

"Come on, leave it to me. Now let's get you home," Meiling said and she led Sakura out the door and down some streets to her house. Sakura walked inside after waving goodbye to Meiling.

"And where have you been?" Hikaru shrieked. Sakura shrugged with the tear stains still adorning her face and started to walk up the stairs. "Get back here!" Hikaru yelled again as she yanked the back of Sakura's shirt. She fell with a thud down the stairs and glared spitefully at Hikaru.

"Don't touch me," Sakura spat as she stood up again. Hikaru raised a fist and punched Sakura across the face. She flew backwards into the couch and lay there for a second.

"What are you going to do about it, bitch?" Hikaru sneered. Then Sakura's pale green wings surrounded her and Rethasa stood a moment later. The same glare adorned her face as it had Sakura's, and Hikaru stepped back in fright.

"I'm going to make you suffer like you have made Sakura suffer all these years," Rethasa said. She feel Sakura's presence of mind waning as she started to walk towards Hikaru. A ball of light surrounded her fist and she threw out her hand, palm open. The ball hit Hikaru with such force that she flew back into the opposite wall. Rethasa repeatedly threw the balls of light at Hikaru. Suddenly she felt a small hand encircle her wrist. She looked up in shock to see the spirit of Sakura hovering over her. A small smile was on her face, and she let Rethasa's hand go. "Yes, Sakura. I will stop," she said and the newest ball of light left her hand. She looked back down at Hikaru who was babbling senselessly. Her mind was gone, her body was left.

Rethasa ran up to Sakura's room and transformed back into Sakura. She landed on the bed with a soft thump and something poked her in the side. She pulled her book out from under her. It was the book she had been reading the day she met them. The day she fell in love with him.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She did love him! She just couldn't. Rethasa and Biketh had too much against one another. Unless…

Sakura grabbed the old cell phone off her desk and opened it. She speed dialed Meiling. "Come pick me up!" she said. Sakura gave her the directions and hung up the phone. She stopped at a light pole when she couldn't go any further. She slid down to the ground and waited. She was still wearing her tattered school uniform and she was starting to get cold. If only she had grabbed a jacket.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice sneered from above her. Sakura looked up and saw the two glaring eyes of an older man. She cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Do I know you?" she whispered. He laughed. A shiver went down her spine.

"Don't you remember me, sweet heart? Or am I that bad of a kisser?" he mocked. Sakura felt Rethasa's presence beside her and decided this was her fight. Rethasa appeared a moment later.

"Go to hell, Rastael!" she bit out. He laughed and flew down to where she was sitting. He tapped her lightly on the nose.

"What are you going to do about it, my beautiful Guardian? You can't do a thing because the Old Documents aren't here to show you what you can do or not!" he scorned her. Realization hit her.

"You bastard. You took them!" she yelled. He nodded boldly and she glared. "I know what they say. They say that I am going to do exactly what I have in mind to do right now, Rastael," she said proudly. He got into a fighting stance. "Take me to Clow Reed. I want a word with him."

Her words shocked him but he sprouted his wings anyways. He took off but turned when he heard her meek voice call after him. "I'm still weak Rastael. You have to carry me." He rolled his eyes and scooped her up with ease. She put her arm around his back and he flew off with her.


	7. The End of the Beginning

YaYa! On with Chapter 7. This one's short because it's an opening to part two. Don't hurt me ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Seven: The End of the Beginning**

Meiling's phone went off again as she was driving to get Sakura with Tomoyo. She put it to her ear and heard voices. One sounded kind of like Sakura but her tone was more demanding.

"So, where does this Clow Reed live, Rastael?" she asked. Meiling came to a halt where Sakura should have been but didn't see her. Tomoyo looked around in fright and Meiling listened harder to the conversation. Then she understood and listened to Rastael's answer.

"He lives at these apartments up here by your school, young one. We're almost there," another deeper voice said. Meiling recognized the voices immediately and did a complete turn around in the car. She sped off towards the apartments.

"What does he want anyways?" Rethasa asked. Rastael shrugged. He landed on top of the building and set her down. "What room?" she asked as she headed for the stairs from the roof into the building.

"303," he answered. She nodded and disappeared into the stairway. Rastael followed her closely and opened the door to the room for her when they arrived.

"Welcome," a deep voice said from a chair in the center of the room. The blood red drapes were drawn until a single crack opened to the bright moon outside.

"Alright Clow, talk to me. What do you want with the Guardians' powers anyways?"

Clow laughed loudly. "My dear, it is much more than I can explain to young ears as your own," he said with a chuckle.

"Try me," Rethasa challenged. He sat up and pulled his old tattered cloak off his head. Rethasa's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. His long dark hair was pulled back and strange markings tattooed his face.

"My child. All I want is to give my other children their rightful powers back. You Guardians stole them and they just want them back. Would you, and your friends, help me?" Rethasa looked at him sympathetically as he reached out for her. But her trance was broken quickly by Nanra and Legebra banging through the door.

"Rethasa! Who is this?" Legebra asked as her crimson eyes glinted at the old man.

"Calm yourself, Legebra. This is Clow Reed. All he wants is some of our power in order to help his children," she said as she looked back to him for approval. But he was on his feet and releasing and energy ball directly at her. It surrounded Rethasa and sparks started to shoot through her. She screamed as each bolt sucked energy out of her. Once her energy was gone, Legebra's and Nanra's power was shocked directly through her and into a slowly forming energy ball suspended in Clow Reed's hand. Rastael moved to stop Clow Reed but his free hand flew up and Rastael was instantly thrown off his feet and into another wall.

"Why?" Rethasa sputtered before she collapsed.

Clow chuckled to himself as he held the girls' energy in a swirling ball of red, green, and blue floating above his outstretched hand. "Come my children!" he called. A red book floated to him and he inserted the energy into the small lock on the cover. He smiled as the cover opened and the cards inside glowed.

Suddenly he was knocked off his feet. Rastael stood leaning over and clutching his side. Clow looked up at him in disbelief. "You lied to me! You said none of the Guardians would die! You said Rethasa would not get hurt!" Rastael called out in anguish. Clow Reed glared at him and he slowly was lifted off the ground.

"I did not lie! They are not dead, and Rethasa will be ok. But you will be far worse than dead when I am through with you! Nobody meddles with my plans!" Clow Reed yelled and he flung his hand towards the window. Rastael's limp body flew out the window and plummeted to the ground below. He tried to summon his wings but they would not come out. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Once he hit he couldn't move. His arm was underneath him and a large gash was in the side of his head and bleeding freely. He looked back up at the window. "Rethasa…" he whispered before he went unconscious. His eyes closed and he changed back into his human form.

Clow Reed turned from the window to look back at the red book that had hit the floor. He picked it up and stood with it above Rethasa who had changed back to her human form of Sakura along with the other Guardians. Clow Reed looked at the book a moment longer and cried out in anguish as he realized that the first ten cards had disappeared. He disappeared as well, letting the red book fall neatly into the arms of the sleeping Sakura.


	8. The New Beginning

New part. New faces, old faces, new story line? No idea. I'm following my head.

Updating might get a little slower because I'm kinda sick right now and I'm not sure if my parents are going to let me on the computer as much. But I'll keep writing and I'll post as soon as I can! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Or the phrase "going to hell in a hand basket". That one belongs to my humanities teacher!

**_The Bells – Part Two_**

**Chapter Eight: The New Beginning **

"Sakura, wake up! It's time for school!" a sing-song voice called directly above her. Sakura turned over and her green eyes fluttered open. But they weren't as bright as before. A new dullness covered them.

Tomoyo stood above her, with her black hair fanning out in soft waves behind her. Sakura smiled at her friend and she left the room.

Sakura raised herself up off the bed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her green eyes looked back at her but they had lost something. A sparkle of mischief? A love? She couldn't figure it out. She turned away and pulled on her uniform like she did every morning, and walked out of her bedroom.

The smell of breakfast attacked her nostrils and she stalked into the apartment's tiny kitchen. Meiling was already at the table grumbling and Tomoyo was at the stove. None of them could remember how they got the place. But it was being paid for by someone and they just kept living there. Maybe for their whole lives, they had been living there but none of them remembered any events from before a year ago. Meiling and Tomoyo were seniors and Sakura was a junior now, and people at the school had seemed to know Sakura so they just played along to learn things about themselves. Then it just became an everyday thing to them.

"We need to leave now. The bus will be here soon," Meiling said as she put down her fork. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed all of their stuff to pass out while Sakura grabbed a piece of toast. Tomoyo had always acted like their mom since they could remember. Always there and ready to do everything, from pushing them out the door to school or drying up tears. They each had a part to play and always felt connected to the other two by some unknown string.

The three walked outside and over to the bus stop. When it pulled up, they got on, but not before Meiling noticed a man on a motorcycle riding up to the bus. She always had an eye for faster vehicles and none of the three could explain why. But she really didn't pay much attention to them usually. Until this one, because he kept following every turn the bus made and finally ended up at the school with them.

"Who's the mystery boy?" she whispered and nodded in his direction as they exited the bus. Sakura and Tomoyo glanced over their shoulders at different times to see who Meiling was talking about.

He was a boy not but three years older than Meiling and Tomoyo and four years older than Sakura. A mop of brown hair lay over his head and face and two piercing amber eyes seemed to be looking for something. Then his gaze landed on the girls.

Sakura happed to look over right as he began walking towards them from where he had parked his motorcycle. "Girls, we have company," Sakura muttered. "Split up," she added as he did not seem to be changing directions. They all rose to their feet and walked in different directions.

Sakura didn't dare look back over her shoulder, but she saw people's surprised faces as she walked by and knew he was following her. She turned a corner and caught his eye. She was starting to get scared and that wasn't something she was known for doing very often. _'What does he want with me?'_ she thought to herself. She ducked into an empty classroom and stood with her back on the wall. He must have seen her because a second later the door opened. _'Oh my god, I'm gonna die,'_ she thought as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Sakura," he said. Her eyes popped open. How had he known her name? But his voice sounded oddly familiar. Maybe he had been on the radio, but Sakura doubted it. She knew she had known him before. She just couldn't remember from where.

"What the hell do you want with me? Who are you?" she said forcefully. She noticed that her voice had quivered with fear but he didn't seem to. A look of despair crossed his eyes but it was soon replaced by anger. She gasped inwardly. How had she been able to read his feelings?

"Who the fuck are you to pretend like you don't know me?" he hissed. She swore she saw fangs but they were gone as fast as they had appeared.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!" Sakura felt bad about yelling at a complete stranger but then she reminded herself that he was, well, a complete stranger. A complete stranger that just happened to be following her.

"I still love you, Sakura. Even if you don't seem to love me," he whispered. Sakura's eyes flew to his face instantly. He had his face to the floor and she couldn't see his eyes. But before she could say anything else he turned on his heel and left. What the hell was that?

Sakura emerged from the room a minute later. The man was nowhere in sight. She walked alone to her locker. She had started doing the combination when two arms encircled her. _'What the hell is up with this guy?'_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Go away, Himitsu," she spat.

"You still don't remember me?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered violently. She would have rather have the stranger confessing his love to her than this creep.

She slammed her locker shut and turned around when his arms left her. He was smirking at her as usual. His light greasy blonde hair covered his greedy blue eyes. She could tell he was only after the money they had made to keep going. Tomoyo had made a fashion line over the summer that had spread quickly. It had brought in millions of dollars that they put in the bank for safe-keeping and college funds. Then Sakura was a part-time model to keep money coming in for food and other necessities. But Akito Himitsu was not getting his greasy paws on their money.

He took her prolonged silence as an invitation. He leaned in closer to her to steal a kiss and Sakura's open palm flew to his face. He stumbled backwards gripping his face where a small red hand print had started to form.

"I told you to leave me the fuck alone," she said through gritted teeth. She stalked off towards P.E., her first period class. Sakura was on the cheer squad and they practiced during first period P.E., so Sakura went to the locker room to get on her workout outfit.

The class passed quickly as the squad practiced their cheers and then the half-time performance for that Friday. But Sakura couldn't concentrate. _'Who was that man?'_ He plagued her mind during class until something very unusual happened.

A large gust of wind blew through the gym. But the doors were closed so a gust of wind shouldn't have been inside. The teachers called for the gym to empty and Sakura stood in the circle in the middle of the gym, in a daze, as people pushed past her.

Suddenly the gym was quiet. Everyone was gone. Sakura remained in the middle of the gym. She stared ahead blankly. A necklace appeared around her neck. As if she was in a trance she took it from her neck and chanted a small incantation. The key-shaped pendant on the necklace glowed in a sphere of light and turned into a staff as the chain disappeared. She grabbed the rod forcefully.

"Windy! Return to the form you were meant to be!" a strange but familiar voice resounded from Sakura's throat. The 'wind' swirled around Sakura for a second before a card appeared and it turned into a woman before disappearing into the card. Sakura grabbed it. Then another presence stirred and Sakura's trance broke.

"Where am I? What is this?" Sakura wondered out loud as she stared at the card and the staff in her hands. "The Windy," she read. A woman arose from the card and faced Sakura.

"Card Mistress," the woman said. "I am your faithful servant, Windy, and I will do whatever you have me do," the woman said. Sakura just stared at her. Then she felt the stir again.

"There is another present?" Sakura asked. Windy nodded and Sakura closed her eyes to pinpoint the source. Then her eyes snapped open.

"Erase! Return to the form you were meant to be!" Sakura yelled as she faced the bleachers. A woman dressed in plaid arose and flew into another card that appeared.

Sakura looked at the two cards wide-eyed. What were these things? She didn't notice that all of a sudden the gym was filled with students running out the door again.

"Sakura, let's go!" a girl with light brown hair in two braids said as she grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura recognized her instantly as Chiharu and her knees unlocked. They ran together out the door and into the locker room. The squad coach came in a few minutes later to tell them to get back into their school clothes. The gym would be closed until the end of the day.

Some of the other girls sighed in relief but Sakura could only think about what had happened. What the hell was going on? Her world seemed to going to hell in a hand basket and there was nothing she could do about it.


	9. The Memories

Hi again! I'm back and delivering Chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Nine: The Memories**

"Sakura!" a voice called from down the hall. The green eyed girl turned immediately to see her friends, Meiling and Tomoyo, walking quickly to catch up with her. Sakura stopped to let them catch up before she continued walking again.

"Hey guys," Sakura said when they had started walking together.

"Did you get away from that weird guy this morning?" Tomoyo asked worriedly. Sakura's eyes widened. She had completely forgotten about him!

"Uh, well, kind of," she said thoughtfully. They gave her a skeptical look as if to say _'Kind of?'_ Sakura laughed nervously but they continued staring. "Um, will you excuse me for a minute?" Sakura asked as she faced Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. They nodded and told her they'd save them each a seat in the cafeteria.

Once they walked off Sakura turned back to Tomoyo and Meiling. "He only talked to me. He followed me into one of the classrooms. He asked me who the fuck I was not to remember him. Then he said he still loved me and left. I don't know what he was talking about. Do you?" she finished. The girls shook their heads and shrugged.

"Maybe it was some psycho freak," Meiling muttered, but none of them believed it. Something was wrong. They turned to walk back towards the cafeteria.

Suddenly a boy walked in front of them. Tomoyo smiled and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "Hey, Eriol," she said. Sakura and Meiling turned to her in surprise. She smiled sheepishly as Eriol tucked his arm around her waist. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Eriol. I met him this summer when I was out one time. Eriol, these are my best friends, Sakura and Meiling," she introduced. Meiling smiled and shook his hand, but Sakura frowned. Something was strange about him. She felt like she had known him before.

She shook his hand gracefully. "Nice to meet you, Sakura," he said as he smiled. Sakura gasped to herself. A picture of him floated into her mind. It was darker, and lights were flashing, but Sakura instantly recognized Eriol with Tomoyo sitting on his lap. They looked a little younger. Right about how old Tomoyo looked the moment they could remember back to!

"Have I met you somewhere before?" Her own voice startled the picture out of her mind and she looked at Eriol again. He smiled a little but she was sure she was the only one who saw it.

"Probably not," he said, but the smile didn't leave his face. Sakura frowned, and shrugged. _'I guess not then,'_ she thought as Meiling congratulated the two. "How about you three lovely ladies accompany my friends and me to lunch today?" Eriol offered. Tomoyo and Meiling agreed immediately and they started to leave. Sakura stared after them skeptically.

"Come on Sakura," Meiling called. She caught up quickly and they all walked through the double doors together. They walked out to the parking lot and Sakura gasped. Five motorcycles were there and four had riders on them. Tomoyo hopped on behind Eriol who had climbed on the empty one. Meiling got on behind one boy with flaming red hair who was holding out a helmet to her.

Sakura looked at the last biker without an occupied seat for a passenger. He had blonde hair that hung around his face, but that wasn't what bothered her. Two amber eyes peered out at her from under the golden locks. She missed the look Eriol was giving to her and the calls from Meiling and Tomoyo to get on the bike. She was entranced by his gaze. It was the man from that morning.

She got on cautiously and took the helmet he held out to her. She knew that he could feel her discomfort and that she knew who he was. She hooked her arms around his waist and her mind was bombarded by a picture. _'Is this a memory?'_

"You might want to hold on tight…" he said.

"…you go pretty fast," she finished. She felt him tense up and his hard stomach muscles clenched against her locked hands.

"Eriol, you go ahead with Tenji and the girls. I have to show Sakura something," the man said. It was Sakura's turn to tense up. Either, Tomoyo and Meiling didn't hear it, or they weren't paying attention, but there was no way this man should have known Sakura's name. Eriol gave him a warning look, but he shrugged it off.

The bikes took off. Eriol and Tenji went in one direction and the other three went in another. Sakura looked around suspiciously when the three started weaving around in the traffic. Another image popped into her head as he sped up.

She had slid to the front of the bike and he had swung around her. She hadn't been old enough to drive but that hadn't seemed to matter when the two bikers on either side of them had pulled out guns…

She jolted out of what she thought was a flashback and started breathing heavily as she clenched her arms tighter around his waist. He motioned with his hand and the other two bikers broke off and went down a side street. The man kept going until they arrived at a park not too far away. Then he pulled off the road and parked.

When the bike stopped Sakura jumped off immediately. "What do you want with me?" she cried as she collapsed onto a bench. The man walked up beside her and sat down.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know you didn't remember anything," he said. She perked up a little. He had known her from before she forgot. He could help her remember her past!

"Who are you?" she asked as she sat up enough to look at him. He bit his lip. _'This must be hard for him. If the person he loved didn't remember him,'_ she thought.

"My name is Syaoran Li. I knew you for about five days. For about two of those days you were in and out of consciousness from a gunshot wound. But somehow you made me love you, and then it broke my heart," he said as he stroked her face. Tears had sprung up into her eyes. She had hurt him so much!

"I'm so sorry, Syaoran!" she cried and she flung her arms around him. He buried his head in her neck as he hugged her back.

"I love you, Sakura Kinomoto. And I'll make you love me," he whispered in her ear. She hugged him tighter to herself. For some reason, she really wanted him to make his promise come true. She wanted to be with him, forever. Did her feelings never really fade?

"I want to love you too," she whispered back.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Not another one…"


	10. The Explaination

Back yet again. Oh boy! Chapter 10 is here! Sorry for making the chapters so short but I still love you guys, I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Ten: The Explaination**

Sakura and Syaoran were shaken apart. The ground that the bench sat on split apart and they were each thrown in a different direction.

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out. She didn't respond. He saw her unconscious on the other side of the chasm which was slowly cracking apart the earth in her direction. The fear for her launched Biketh out of his repressed form. He jumped up and started to fly to her. Each breath he took began to fog up in front of his face. It was getting colder by the second. And to Biketh's dismal surprise, ice had begun to grow on Sakura's bare legs.

He reached her and shook her in his arms. When her eyes didn't open he punched the ice off her legs and lifted her up to carry her off.

While he was running Sakura stirred in his arms. She looked up at his relieved face and didn't understand who he was. Then she looked back at the icy chasm gaining on them.

"Put me down!" she cried to the creature holding her. He stopped and placed her on the ground. She turned to face the chasm. "Freeze! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she called as the staff transformed in front of her. The ice turned into a dragon creature and dove into the card at the tip of Sakura's staff. She snatched the card and looked at it for a second before tossing it back out to her staff.

"Freeze, come to my aid! Freeze the ground!" Sakura commanded the creature that once again sprang from the card. It flew at the growing chasm and stopped it instantly. "Earthy! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she shouted again and a woman arose from the chasm. She flew into a new card produced by the staff. Sakura pocketed the cards and shrunk the staff back into the key pendant. She hung it around her neck and turned to face the creature.

She took in his long brown hair, his black wings, and the fangs. "So you're Biketh? That means you did have fangs when I was talking to you this morning," she smiled as she clapped her hands together like a child. He nodded in shock.

"Yes, I am Biketh, the Destroyer. Eriol is the human form of my Guardian friend, Samoel, the Waker. Your friend Meiling is the cousin of my human form, Syaoran. She, like you, has no memory of before a year ago. Tomoyo does not either. Meiling houses the Guardian Legebra, the Rememberer, and Tomoyo holds the Guardian Nanra, the Sleeper. There are two other Guardians of the Bells that we have not found yet in their human form. But they are Ridym, the Summoner, and Rastael, the Sorrow bringer," Biketh explained. Sakura had seated herself on the reformed bench that had returned to normal after her capture of the two cards.

"I've read books. I thought the Guardians of the Bells weren't real. And, besides, you're missing one," Sakura countered. Biketh smirked at her.

"I see I can get nothing past you, m'lady," he said as he bowed. She frowned at him. "You, Sakura Kinomoto, are the human shelter for the greatest Guardian, Rethasa, the Binder and Wielder," he said. Sakura's mouth dropped. She was the greatest out of all the celestial Bell Guardians? It couldn't be.

"I know you're thinking it couldn't be true," Biketh said.

"So what, you're a mind reader too?" she smirked as she tried to regain her composure. He smiled at her.

"The scars on your back are no ordinary cuts. They're from the Guardian's crystals."

Sakura started laughing. "I knew you had the wrong person!" she said. Biketh looked at her warily.

"I can feel Rethasa sleeping within you," he said.

"Where's the camera crew? You're not fooling me," she replied as she looked around her to spot something.

"I'm not lying to you, Sakura," he hissed as he grabbed her shoulders. Her grin went to a glare as she stared into his wild amber eyes.

"If you're not lying how come there're not cuts on my back?" she yelled. "How come nothing you've said has any basis of truth? I am not the Guardian Rethasa that you are looking for! I doubt she even exists. This is probably some sick game and none of it exists. You have the wrong person," she bit out. Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

Biketh turned back into Syaoran a minute later and he ran off in the direction she went. But he couldn't find her. She had completely disappeared to his sight. He turned around and stalked off to his bike, muttering something to himself.

Little did he know, Sakura was right above him. Right above him, in a tree with a hand over her mouth. She had tried to call out to him but the hand was too strong and muffling. "Hello, my dear," a voice whispered in her ear. She shivered and a muffled yell escaped her lips. "No, my dear. Nobody can save you now," the voice said as they flew off through the trees.


	11. The New Home

Chapter 11 is up next. This one's really short but I can't add anything else right now. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter Eleven: The New Home**

Sakura woke up in a nice room. The furnishings were all old pieces and her gown was one from the 16th century. She sat up in the bed she was laying in and the blood red satin sheets fell off her.

"Hello?" she said. She attempted to hid the fear in her voice, but failed. Luckily, there seemed to be nobody around to hear her.

She got up and glided over to a dresser next to a gold gilded mirror. She opened the dresser's doors to reveal a beautiful assortment of evening gowns. She didn't choose one, but closed the doors of the dresser instead.

"M'lady," a voice said from the doorway. Sakura looked over to see a woman standing there. It was an old woman. Her silver white hair was pulled back into a firm bun and her green eyes shown out against her wrinkled skin. She was dressed in clothing that peasants would have worn in the 16th century. What was wrong with this place?

"Hi, where am I?" Sakura asked. The woman looked around nervously and then stepped into the room. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a dark green gown.

"You're in the mansion of Master Rastael," the old woman said. Sakura gasped. Another one? "He's one of the ancient Guardians. But enough of my babbling," she laughed as she waved her hand around. Sakura smiled and nodded. She slipped into the dress and the matching shoes before the old woman led her down a series of hallways.

She motioned for Sakura to go inside the closed doors that stood in front of her. "Nair," Sakura muttered and the doors flung open. She touched her throat. What language was _that_?

"My dear, Rethasa," the voice she had heard behind her in the tree muttered. Sakura glared at him.

"I am not Rethasa! Leave me alone all of you crazy freaks!" she yelled. He remained calm throughout her outburst. His calmness irritated her further and she screamed loudly.

"My dear, that's no way to act. Nobody is coming to save you. You are now mine, my love," he said in a quiet voice as his silver eyes pierced into her. She threw another glare at him.

"I love, can't remember, and the man I apparently loved is crazy! Just like you. I won't love you or him," she bit out. Then she crossed her arms in front of her.

Rastael's back was to a large window. It overlooked a large amount of green land. No civilization seemed to be anywhere close to them. So there _was_ nobody here to help her. Rastael followed her gaze.

"You may do whatever you like while you are here. But don't wander off too far or else I'll lock you in your room," he said as he waved his hand. "I expect you to eat meals with me and do everything I ask you to do. It won't be a lot, I promise," he added. He dismissed her and the old woman led her down some large spiral staircases.

"M'lady, would you like to take a ride on the horses?" the woman asked. Sakura nodded. What else could she do?

A man, who worked out at the barn, saddled up a pure black horse for her. He looked familiar but his eyes were glazed over with a white film. She must have known him from before she could remember. "This horse's name is Void. The riding will come to you naturally, my child," he said as he helped her up onto the horse. She gave him a look of bewilderment at what he called her but he hit the back of the horse and it took off. Sakura held on to the reigns tightly but began to ease up when she realized it wasn't hard to stay upright. She kicked the horse in the sides to make it go faster.

She remembered Rastael's warning and stopped at a small lake near a clearing. She dismounted Void and tied him to a tree near the lake. Then she walked slowly back to the edge of the lake. She stripped off her shoes and stockings that had been with the outfit. She dipped her bare feet into the water and marveled in its cool serenity.

Suddenly a whirlpool formed around her ankle and started to pull her into the water. She let out a small scream that was soon muffled by the water entering her mouth. She reached for the pendant around her neck. But it wasn't there. Bubbles escaped her mouth as she moved her hands over her throat frantically.

She pulled out a card from her pocket and threw it out into the water in front of her. The freeze creature came out and froze the whirlpool around her ankle. She reached out and gripped the edges and tore them apart. The crystals separated and then formed a frozen water spirit. Sakura held out her hands and a card appeared in between them. The spirit flew into the card and Sakura's eyes shut…


	12. The Reuniting

Chapter 12 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Twelve: The Reuniting**

"Biketh! Stop this madness!" Sakura called out into the destruction. Flames licked buildings around her as she walked down a street. Nobody was in sight.

"Rethasa…" a voice called. Then a cough filled the air.

"Who's there?" Sakura yelled as she whipped around.

"It's all because I love you!" Biketh's voice called out. Sakura squinted ahead to see the form of Biketh limping towards her. Tears filled her eyes and she ran to him. He fell limply into her arms and she turned him over to look up at her. His eyes were half shut and he smiled up at her weakly. Blood was running down the side of his face. "Rethasa…" he whispered as he brought his hand up to her face. Then it fell to his side again.

"But I'm not Rethasa," she cried as she clutched onto him. He jerked violently and she was thrown to the ground. She looked up to see flames shooting from his hands, eyes, and mouth.

More buildings burst into flame and he fell to the ground. Sakura rushed to his side again to realize he had changed back into Syaoran. "Sakura…" he whispered and his hand brushed her cheek. Then it, again, fell limply to his side. Sakura's eyes started shedding tears and she hugged his limp body.

Then her eyes shot open and she stood up. The staff was gripped tightly in her hand. "Firey! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she cried as she struck the staff on the blank card in front of it. A fire spirit appeared and attempted to struggle its way away from the card. But Sakura's face was set hard and the spirit was sucked into the card. Sakura fell to her knees, obviously drained. Then she felt two hands grab each of her own and looked up to see two creatures that looked like Tomoyo and Meiling holding each of her hands and their free hands intertwined.

"We made a bond, Rethasa. Now we are forever connected by the weakness of another," they whispered together. Then they were smiling as beads of light seemed to shed from their skin and onto her own. Sakura screamed in agony and collapsed. "Sakura…"

--------------------------------------------

Sakura awoke with as start on the grassy bank of the lake she had been at earlier. She looked around to see her horse tethered to the tree where she had left him, but obviously spooked. She rose to her feet, walked to him, and held her hand out to him. He sniffed cautiously but then calmed down enough for her to get back on after slipping on her shoes. It was getting dark and her stomach growled. She decided it would be a good idea to be heading back.

As she galloped along she felt a shiver go down her spine. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her cards. Two new cards accompanied her others. "The Watery, The Firey," she read to herself. She put them back into her pocket and continued riding towards the house. She hadn't realized she had strayed that far from the house. Suddenly flower petals started falling from the sky. It was almost a blizzard of cherry blossoms.

Sakura shielded her face and kicked the horse to go faster. But instead of going faster the horse just stopped. "Come on!" she cried. Then she realized the flower petals had stopped moving. They were all suspended in mid air. The birds were silent and the trees stilled in the same position the wind had been carrying them.

"Time! Return to the form you were meant to be!" Sakura yelled when she spotted the old man hunched over with his hour glass. Sakura still didn't have the staff but the card formed in between her outstretched hands.

Once The Time had disappeared into the card everything started moving again instantly. Sakura was tossed off the back of her horse at the sudden movement but she landed gracefully on her feet.

"Firey! Come to my aid!" Sakura said forcefully. The fire spirit from her dream came out and made a barrier of fire around her. She stopped and pinpointed where the flowers were coming from.

"Flowery! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she called again and the girl with large curls hurtled into the fire shield. It disappeared into the card and everything cleared automatically.

Sakura let out a long low whistle while she stuffed the cards into her pocket. The horse returned immediately and she jumped on. Sakura galloped quickly back to the stables at the large mansion.

The man wasn't there so she led the pure black horse she'd been riding back to the stall with a large plaque above it that said 'Void'. She kissed him lightly on the nose and walked back up to the mansion.

"M'lady! Quickly! You have visitors coming and Rastael wants you to look your best!" the old maid called from the steps in front of the door. Sakura ran to her and then followed her up to her room again.

The woman dug around in the old dresser until she pulled out a rather modern-looking black dress. It was strapless and went all the way to the floor. It was simple but elegant. Sakura was slipping some high heeled black sandals on her feet when something cold touched her neck. She looked down and saw a silver locket.

"It was your mother's, Sakura," the old woman said. Sakura looked at her with wide eyes as she fingered it absently. "May it show answers in confusing times," the woman said as she looked down at Sakura. "Get going, my child," the woman said again as she pushed Sakura through the door.

Sakura glided down the stairs with her long auburn hair, freshly brushed and straightened, swaying against her back. The guests stood as she entered the room.

"Syaoran?" she asked when she saw him. He nodded to her with no emotion showing on his face but his eyes betrayed him. Tomoyo and Meiling were there as well. So were Eriol and another man she didn't recognize. Rastael was standing in the corner.

"Sakura!" Meiling and Tomoyo cried as they ran to her. They embraced her in a tight hug and wept. "We're so glad you're safe," they said as they pulled away. Eriol and the other man were approaching her.

"Sakura, this is Toya Kinomoto, your brother," Eriol introduced. Sakura's eyes widened. Her fingers absently stroked the locket around her neck.

"Time to mingle," Rastael interrupted. "The other guests are in the ballroom already." The seven people walked into the large ballroom. They split into their separate groups almost immediately.

Sakura couldn't get the dream about Syaoran out of her head. She had never expressed such raw emotion, waking or sleeping, in the past year. She had to talk to him. She excused herself from her group and walked to Syaoran.

"Could I speak to you privately?" she asked. He nodded and held out his arm. She took it gracefully and they walked out into the garden around the house.

"What do you need, Sakura?" he said harshly. She flinched momentarily but turned to him with her eyes overflowing with emotion.

"I'm so happy you found me again!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't respond to her gesture at all.

"Sakura, I'm over you. I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Leiko Aki," Syaoran said as a blonde haired woman walked up. Sakura stood in shock. Leiko had bright blue eyes that stung as she glared at Sakura.

"Mi Kanst Dol," Sakura spat in the same language she had spoken earlier. She ran from him and into her room up the stairs. She flung open the doors and landed on the bed sobbing.

"My dear, men like him are so untrustworthy aren't they?" a voice said from the doorway as she sobbed into her pillow. A hand rested on her back and she looked up into the cold silver eyes of Rastael.

"You saw that?" she choked out. He nodded and she saw a figure in the doorway. Rastael turned around to face the doorway furiously.

"What are you doing here, you stupid maid?" Rastael called out to the old woman.

"I have a delivery for Sakura," she said as she shoved two people into the room. Sakura looked wide eyed at Leiko and Syaoran on the floor. Syaoran looked up first. Sakura saw his stone cold face first but then she saw his eyes. Pure, raw emotion overflowed in them.

_"The window to your soul…"_ a voice whispered in her head. "The window to your soul…" she repeated aloud. Her eyes brightened. She glanced at Leiko who looked up at her. Large yellow eyes looked back into her emerald ones.

"You're not real!" Sakura cried. Rastael lunged at her but she dodged it by jumping into the air. "Create! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she cried and Leiko disappeared into the card that appeared in front of her. Sakura fell to the ground.

She stood breathless and turned back to Syaoran. But Rastael had a knife to his neck. Sakura gasped.

"Let him go, Rastael!" she cried. He glared at her.

"For my whole life, I've only been known as the Sorrow bringer. Finally I have a chance for someone to love me and she's in love with someone else. Who, even at this point, is now incapable of love ever again," he scowled.

Footsteps were running down the hallway. "Rastael!" a voice called as it entered the room. Rastael didn't even look over but Sakura did. She was surprised to see her brother, Toya, standing there, out of breath.

Rastael didn't move an inch as Toya approached him. "You complain about nobody loving you, Sorrow bringer," Toya whispered. "But I do." Toya leaned in and gave Rastael a small kiss on the cheek.

He stumbled back and the knife grazed Syaoran's neck. Syaoran fell forward and Sakura ran forward to catch him. She watched in horror as Rastael and Toya glowed a bright white and vanished into thin air.

"Syaoran!"


	13. The Forgetting Again

Chapter 13 is here even through the school and other stuff I have to put up with. I just love you guys so much. Lol… This one's short but it's leading into yet another part! Lucky you guys.

Dedicated To: Tiffany for being so patient with me… And being there for me as a friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Thirteen: The Forgetting Again**

Sakura cried into the chest of the man Rastael said could never love again. Finally she rediscovered her feelings and he'd never love her back again. He slowly bled in her arms.

A voice sounded around them. "This is why I had to forbid you from sharing your feelings with him, Sakura," it said. Sakura stood up quickly and came face to face with herself. But, her other self was wearing a long pale green robe and had light green feathery wings.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked as she stared at her double.

"I am Rethasa," the woman said with a smile. Sakura dropped to her knees.

"Then he wasn't lying to me?" she whispered as she laid a hand on Syaoran's slowly breathing chest.

"No he wasn't. You held me in. I couldn't be released until you caught the ten escaped cards," Rethasa said.

"But I've only caught nine," Sakura countered uncertainly.

"And in order to catch the tenth you will have to bind e and the rest of the Guardians forever. You and the others won't remember anything."

"No!" Sakura cried. "I had to live with forgetting once! I'm not forgetting him again!" she exclaimed as she shielded Syaoran's body with her own.

Rethasa looked down at her sympathetically. "It's the only way, Sakura. Save the world." Sakura cried into Syaoran's blood soaked shirt. "He isn't going to live anyways if you don't bind us."

"May I leave clues for myself and my friends?" Sakura asked with tear stains running down her face as she stared longingly at Syaoran's dying body.

"You may leave ten kinds of clues or information that you wish for yourself or your friends to have. And you will each carry a bell around your neck when you awake. The bell will have your Guardian's name on it," Rethasa explained.

"I'll tell you what I want to leave then," Sakura said. Rethasa nodded grimly. "Leave seven sets of pictures with all of our names on them. One set for each holder of the Guardians. Leave the school information cards for Tomoyo, Meiling, and myself to be at the same school. Leave a picture of the entire Li family with names on the back for each Meiling and Syaoran. Leave this house for Rastael's human form. Leave a picture of our family for Toya and myself. Eriol can have a framed picture of him and Tomoyo together. Leave my outfit that Tomoyo gave me when we went clubbing for her. Then leave the cell phone Meiling gave me with her," Sakura instructed.

"You still have two more items," Rethasa said emotionless. Sakura gazed down at Syaoran who had stopped breathing. "He'll be alive. But he won't be able to show emotion at all," Rethasa said as she followed Sakura's gaze.

"I know," Sakura choked and her eyes watered up. "Leave him a necklace with a cherry blossom pendant on it. If I know him well enough, he'll wait for a girl named Sakura."

"You will keep your names. People will find you and help you. The rest of your memories are dependent on your clues."

Sakura swallowed and looked out the window. Her fingers slid over the necklace around her neck. The old woman's voice resounded in her mind. _"May it show answers in confusing times…"_

"I want to leave this locket for myself," Sakura said. Rethasa nodded.

"It is time, Sakura," she said and stepped back. Sakura chanted the spell and her staff appeared in front of her. She gripped it and twirled it over her head.

"Mirror! Return to the form you were meant to be!" she yelled as tears escaped her eyes. Rethasa closed her eyes and slowly flew into the card. Then other forms started moving towards the card as well. First came a man with long blue hair and the two women from her dream next to the pond. They were followed by Rastael and another man. Then her eyes widened as she saw the form of Biketh rise from Syaoran's body.

Suddenly a searing pain shot through her. She saw a head emerging from her stomach. Rethasa emerged completely and turned to wave before diving into the card. Sakura collapsed.

_"Syaoran…"_

Author's notice:

I will not be updating for a few days at least because I have hit what most writers hit. A writer's block. Oh goodie. Believe me it sucks as much for me as it does for you not being able to read something.

I'll try as hard as I can to get some new ideas down onto paper and decide the way this story is going to go. This next part will be the ending to the story no matter how much I will want to do another plot twist. I seem to like those too much.

I'll update as soon as I can! Please review for me! :)


	14. The Final Beginning

This is officially the last part of this story. Then it'll be over. You guys won't have to put up with my writing for very much longer! ;)

This chapter is longer than the other recent ones but not as long as most writers. Sorry guys, not into long chapters. But thanks for reading and reviewing me anyways!

Dedicated To: Robby, who doesn't even know that I write. But for being my beloved lover anyways. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**_The Bells – Part Three_**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Final Beginning**

_"Sakura…"_

Two green eyes opened automatically. She looked around to find the person who had called her name. Then she shook her head. Her long auburn hair tossed around her lightly. Nobody had called her. The dreams were getting weirder each night. A strange pair of amber eyes showed up everywhere and she didn't know whose they were.

She stood up and padded softly to the bathroom of her four room apartment. One room was the kitchen combined with a living room. Then there was a bathroom and two bedrooms.

She looked in the mirror and two soulless green eyes stared back at her. She had been found wandering around the streets of Tomeda. They had told her that her name was Sakura Kinomoto and she owned this small apartment, went to school at St. Amelia's Academy, and modeled for the Daidouji fashion line. Apparently they thought she was drunk and she just played along. It had been a month since they found her.

She tore away from the mirror and ran back to her bedroom to get her school uniform on. Then she walked into the kitchen and turned on the TV while she fixed herself some toast.

"And for better news, the future leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran Li…" the announcer said. Sakura froze and her hand flew to the locket around her neck. "…has returned home after being missing in Japan for over three years. But he seems not to have any memories of his past in Japan at all. The Li Clan is settled in China right now. Yelan Li has told the press…" the man continued saying until Sakura turned off the TV. She was shaking and fingering her locket.

She looked at the clock and gasped. The bus! She dashed out the door after grabbing her bag. She would try again today to talk to the two girls people had told her she was good friends with: Tomoyo Daidouji and Meiling Li.

The bus ride took about 30 minutes like normal and Sakura piled off with the rest of the students. She lagged behind them to get a good look at the campus. She looked around the green courtyard with the people hanging around in it.

Sakura took two pictures out of her pocket. One was a girl with amethyst eyes and long black and purple hair in light waves down her back. Her bright smile shone out against her pale skin. The other girl looked a lot tougher. She had crimson eyes and long straight black and red hair. Sakura looked up again and stuffed the pictures into her over-the-shoulder bag.

Sakura crossed the courtyard and to the lockers. She walked to hers and began to fiddle with the combination. Two arms encircled her waist and she frowned heavily.

"Who are you and what do you think you're doing with your hands around my waist?" Sakura said innocently as she turned around glaring. A greasy blonde haired boy looked down on her with a smirk on his face.

"Trying a new way to get rid of me, Sakura? Where are your little friends now?" he sneered. Sakura took a step back and ran into her locker. "Nowhere to run, Sakura," he said. She glared at him again and sent a fist flying towards his face.

"Leave me the fuck alone, freak!" she said as she grabbed her books quickly and slammed her locker shut. She jammed her books into her bag as she ran away down the hall. She turned a corner and glanced over her shoulder quickly.

A chocolate haired man was walking in her direction. She glanced at his eyes. Amber! She slammed her back against the wall and waited. But neither boy came around the corner. She peered back around the corner and neither man was there anymore.

She sighed and leaned her back on the wall again. Suddenly two hands gripped her shoulders and she was looking into two amethyst eyes.

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" the girl asked frantically. Sakura recognized her instantly from the picture.

"Yah. You're Tomoyo Daidouji, right?" Sakura responded, trying to hide her eagerness. She failed miserably. "Do you have the seven pictures too?"

"Meiling! Get over here, I found her!" Tomoyo yelled out into the courtyard. A moment later a crimson eyed girl appeared around the corner.

"Do you know who we are?!" Meiling almost cried to Sakura.

"I don't even remember who I am!" Sakura replied. Her fingers flew to her locket.

"Wait, did you say something about a set of pictures?" Tomoyo asked. Meiling's eyes looked hopeful again.

"Yah, you two and I were in it," Sakura answered as she took the pictures out. They were bound by a single rubber band. The other two girls pulled out their sets as well. "Well, we have us three," Sakura said taking those pictures out of the stack and putting them in her other hand. "That leaves these four guys," she said, holding up the last four pictures. Meiling pointed to the one with the chocolate brown hair.

"He's my cousin," she said shortly. Sakura blushed and it didn't go unnoticed by the other two girls. That was the picture she had stared at the most. The amber eyes were the same as her dream but that wasn't the only reason she looked at the picture. "He's just returned to the Li Clan," Meiling added. Sakura froze.

"As the future leader?" Sakura asked. The news from that morning replayed in her head.

"Yah. How'd you know that?" Meiling asked, bewildered.

"Saw him on TV this morning. He doesn't have his memories either," she replied. Tomoyo took in a sharp inhale of air.

"Sakura, have you looked at the name on this picture?" Tomoyo asked as she held up a picture of a boy about 23 years old. Dark locks hung in front of his face and a smirk played across his thin lips. Sakura shook her head. "It says Toya Kinomoto."

"Related to you?" Meiling asked eagerly. Sakura shrugged but didn't take her eyes off the picture. Then she grabbed the locket around her neck.

_"May it show answers in confusing times…"_

Sakura opened the locket and a folded piece of paper tumbled out. She closed the locket before looking at what else was in it. She unfolded the small piece of paper to see a family. A man and a woman sat with two children on their laps. A boy about 10 years old with dark locks and a smirk looked down at a girl of about 3. She had big bright green eyes.

"He's my brother!" Sakura cried as she looked back up at Meiling and Tomoyo. "Find him and we might find more clues to our puzzle."


	15. The Girls on a Mission

Ok, sorry to freak you guys out. I didn't mean that that was the last chapter. I meant the last part as in Part Three. Sorry for the confusion. ;)

Really short chapter. School sucks so don't get angry or like have a spaz attack from lack of reading material. There's tons of good stories out there too! :P

Dedicated To: My best friend, Sunaina.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Fifteen: The Girls on a Mission**

Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo stood outside a small yellow house. The school day wasn't over but they decided that this trip couldn't wait.

Sakura walked ahead and knocked gently on the half-glass door. She looked at the door as a shadow on the other side grew larger.

Suddenly the door opened and the man from the picture set stood there. "Toya Kinomoto?" Sakura asked nervously. He looked like he'd seen a ghost as he nodded at them. Then he disappeared from the door momentarily.

He returned as quickly as he had left with a framed picture and a stack of smaller ones in his hands. "Are you her?" he asked as he held out the pictures. Sakura looked down at the same picture she'd gotten from her locket.

She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Brother!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms. He let a tear fall from his eyes as he embraced her.

Tomoyo and Meiling watched from the doorsteps. So they had found another person. Tomoyo's hand had crept up to the small necklace around her neck. The bell on it jingled softly and Meiling yawned slightly.

"Meiling, do you have a necklace too?" Tomoyo asked as she indicated her necklace. Meiling felt around on her neck and fumbled to bring the small bell out from under the shirt of her uniform. They held them up to compare in the sunlight. Something glinted and Meiling saw it instantly.

"Look at this!" she said as she looked at her bell closer. "Legebra," she read. Then she looked closer at Tomoyo's bell. "Nanra. What do you think it means?" she said as Sakura and Toya walked up.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked. Meiling repeated the names from the bells. Sakura's eyes widened. "Mine says Rethasa. I looked it up. Nanra, Samoel, Biketh, Legebra, Ridym, Rethasa, and Rastael were the celestial Bell Guardians. It's a myth, though," she said. Toya looked down at his own bell.

"Well we have Nanra, Legebra, Rethasa, and Ridym now," Toya said. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other.

"We have to go get my cousin," Meiling said. "Tomoyo and I found out that we have a large bank account under ours and Sakura's names. We can use that to find him," Meiling said. The rest of the group nodded.

"You girls go ahead. I'll stay here. I think I know where that man named Yukito from the pictures is. I'll find him and start looking for Eriol while you go to get her cousin," Toya said.

"Alright," Sakura said and she turned to face the street with Meiling and Tomoyo. "Let's go girls."


	16. The Fifth Bell

Dedicated To: Chris, for being there even when I let him down. Chris and Tiff forever. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

****

**Chapter Sixteen: The Fifth Bell**

"Please fasten your safety belts. We are preparing to land in the Hong Kong Airport. Thank you for flying Asian International," a woman's voice came over the P.A. system above them.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo had been telling each other what they knew about themselves during the flight. But now Meiling and Tomoyo were out like a light. Sakura stared out the window as they neared the airport. She couldn't get her mind off the boy they were going to go see.

When the flight attendant's voice came over the PA system Sakura jerked out of her daze. "Come on guys, wake up," she said as she shook each of them lightly. Tomoyo stretched and the bell around her throat jingled, causing the girls to yawn again.

"Are we almost there?" Meiling asked groggily. The flight attendant told everyone to prepare for landing over the PA system. "Oh," Meiling muttered and sat up in her seat. Sakura looked out the window as the plane neared the runway. The plane touched down and the passengers were jostled around lightly.

When the plane came to a complete stop at the gate everyone gathered their belongings and shuffled forward. Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo hurried off the plane and over to the rental car stations. Tomoyo got a car under her fashion company's name and the three girls hustled out to the car. They piled in and pulled out of the airport parking lot.

"So, Meiling, how do we get to Syaoran? And after that, how do we get a meeting with him?" Tomoyo asked as she drove. Sakura watched them from the backseat with the luggage that wouldn't fit in the trunk. Tomoyo had a point. Syaoran Li was the next leader in line for the Clan. They couldn't just waltz up and expect an audience with him.

"Not a problem. Aunty Yelan expects me home around the same time Syaoran returned so she knows I'm coming. She called me to tell me that I'd better get home soon. And there's plenty of rooms in her mansion. And Syaoran lives there too, so we'll see him around," Meiling explained. Tomoyo nodded as she lapsed into silence and Sakura just looked out the window. _Oh._

Tomoyo pulled up in front of the large mansion Meiling had told them about. "You sure this is the right one?" Tomoyo asked as she gazed up at the old building in awe.

Meiling walked up to the gate. "Hi! I'm Meiling LI and Aunty Yelan is expecting me," Meiling said into the speaker. The gate opened in reply and the girls got back into the car. A woman with long black hair came down the front steps as Tomoyo drove them to the door.

"My dear, Meiling, welcome home. Who are your friends?" the woman said. Meiling curtsied and Tomoyo and Sakura followed suit.

"Aunty Yelan, please meet Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto. Guys, this is Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother," Meiling introduced. Yelan's eyes widened and turned to Sakura when Meiling said her name.

"Dear child, I knew your parents. Amazing people. How are you?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm fine thank you. Do you think we could meet with Syaoran Li please?" Sakura responded. Yelan looked taken aback.

"Of course, dear. He's training right now. Just follow me," Yelan said. Sakura walked next to her while Tomoyo and Meiling followed together. "Do you know about him, Sakura?" Yelan asked.

"No, I lost my memories too. We have clues; they're why we're here," Sakura explained. Yelan shook her head.

"Not about him as a person. Him and you," she said. Sakura shook her head curiously. "You two are engaged. It was decided before your birth." Sakura didn't say anything but her mind was racing.

They reached Syaoran's training room as he was finishing up his workout. "Syaoran, Meiling and her friends from Japan are here. Come meet them," Yelan said. Her son emerged from his training room in pants, no shirt, and a towel hanging around his neck. His chestnut hair clumped around his eyes, matted by sweat.

"Meiling," he nodded to her.

"Syaoran, these are my friends. This is Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto," Meiling introduced. He turned and nodded to each respectively but his eyes didn't leave Sakura's face.

"Green eyes…" he muttered. Sakura's fingers slipped around her locket. "Sakura doesn't your name mean cherry blossoms?" he asked. Sakura nodded.

"Do you think we knew each other?" Sakura asked. "Because I lost my memories too." Syaoran nodded his head.

"I think we were great friends. All of us," he said turning back to face Meiling and Tomoyo as well.

"Mom, I think these people know who I am. Can I go with them and try to rediscover who I am?" Syaoran asked as he turned to Yelan. She nodded carefully.

"Be cautious. Whatever erased your memories may still be a threat," she warned. The four kids nodded and started to exit the mansion.

"I have to change really fast. Wait right here," Syaoran instructed as he climbed the spiral staircase in the entry way. He walked into his room and grabbed something clean to wear. Then he picked up a necklace with a small charm on if off his dresser. The small cherry blossom pendant hung limply in front of his face. "My Ying Fa. My Cherry Blossom. My Sakura."


End file.
